Fairies and Sins
by Warmachine375
Summary: Travelling to see the world, the Seven Deadly Sins and their allies stumble upon the Kingdom of Fiore while on a journey away from Britannia in the aftermath of saving the Liones Kingdom and the world from Hendricksen's sinister plot (AU). There they encounter the country's #1 Mage guild called Fairy Tail and joined in their adventures together! Nanatsu no Taizai x Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

**Seems like almost no one reads my first fanfic, I guess no one ain't interested in seeing other minor (or filler) characters have their own story. :( Anyway good thing I have a backup plan: creating a crossover between Fairy Tail and the Seven Deadly Sins this time! It'll be set in an AU (Alternate Universe) with some OCs of my own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Nanatsu no Taizai! They belong to Hiro Mashima and Nakaba Suzuki. Enjoy! Hope it's better than the first fanfic I have.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arriving at Magnolia

In the vast mountainside of the Fiore Kingdom, there was a certain bar with a size of a witch/wizard's hat carried by a massive green-colored pig accompanied by a Giantess girl with possessing a pair of pink eyes and medium length brown hair which is tied up into large twin-tails, wearing a short-sleeved one piece orange suit, boots - with five crossed laces - that extend almost up to her knees, and two finger-less gauntlets of a blueish leathery material covered in shiny steel studs carrying her war-hammer and a backpack; a flying little boy with short orange colored hair, a high forehead, thin eyebrows, and orange eyes and wears an orange and green sweatshirt with brown sleeves, mid-length pants, and buttoned shoes, sleeping on his leopard pattern pillow; and another flying little boy having wings with light green hair and green eyes wearing a long sleeved shirt accessorized with a sunflower-like collar talking to each other while travelling on the road together with the giant green pig carrying the tavern seemingly noticed by passersby and onlookers.

The travelling bar is called "Boar Hat" due to the giant green pig appearing to be wearing it as a hat and inside of it, there were people: a boy with blond hair and green eyes, wearing an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie and a pair of black boots with his broken sword's scabbard is held on by a green leather belt with gold-colored buckles; a tall man with a scar on his left cheek, short light-colored wild hair and thin eyebrows, as well as a pair of scarlet-red eyes. wearing a red colored jacket and pants with metal pieces sown into both, and shoes of a similar color; a tall feminine young man wearing a pair of glasses with amber eyes and dark red hair (sometimes depicted as magenta) that reaches just past his jaw, wearing a striped gray long-sleeved shirt underneath a white sleeveless top, as well as a pair of dark pants and short boots; a young woman with brown eyes and light grey hair, wearing a highly revealing and open fur collared long coat with heart shaped buttons, short shorts with a heart on it, and thigh high boots; a young girl with blue eyes and long silver hair reaching her waist and her left eye is usually completely obscured by her hair wearing a purple buttoned shirt with a black ribbon, and a dark mini skirt strapped with a pink belt and a of blue earring with the symbol of the royal family of Liones, the symbol compromising the sun, the moon and stars; a small brown-haired girl wearing a single white one-piece sleeveless dress which is tied together with a butterfly knot at the back; and finally a relatively large pink pig with brown eyes who wears an ear ring with the word _star boar_ on his left ear.

These people are the Seven Deadly Sins, a group of legendary knights from the kingdom of Liones plus two fairies and they were having quality social time with each other inside the travelling bar Boar Hat in a quite normal way.

"Maaan! Are we there yet, capnnn?", the man with a scar on his left cheek said in a singing tone feeling bored of a looong trip, watching the blond kid grope a young silver-haired girl's chest again.

"Meliodas, stop sexually harassing Elizabeth you perverted bastard! _Pugo! Pugo!_", the talking pig snorted in annoyance of his master's perverted antics. "What did you say Hawk I didn't hear you earlier?" Meliodas looking ignorant of what he's doing while Elizabeth remained under the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's groping, sparking the talking pig's ire.

"Be patient, Ban. We might make a stop soon" the small floating girl said assuring Ban that the Boar Hat will get to stop once Mama Hawk found a place to make business with.

"Whateeever Elaine. Anyways I found some new clothes of your size I found back in the previous town last time just for youuu! Try them on! They might look good on you!", the Fox's Sin of Greed enthusiastically telling Elaine about the new clothes for her. "Oh..okay..kyaah!" Elaine reluctantly accepting 'human' clothes of her fitting size as Ban immediately stripped her off of her old clothes and put them on her as fast as lightning, complimenting her cute appearance much to her embarrassment. The new clothes she wore now resembles like her brother's but is white and brown colored and has a long skirt in it.

"You probably stole them obviously", the scarlet-haired glasses-wearing young man commented emotionlessly knowing of Ban's constant stealing habit. "You don't say Gowther", the light-grey haired woman stated the obvious.

"Too bad Escanor didn't come with us after we helped save the kingdom Merlin", Gowther spoke to Merlin with no emotion. "Oh, yeah. That ol' geezer went off to find some remaining associates of Hendricksen after we defeated and killed him and his allies. We saved the kingdom and received our pardon and gratitude by King Bartra", Merlin said with a glad smirk.

"And you took your temporary leave as King Arthur's adviser as his Knights of the Round Table serve as his council for now so you can travel with us by the young king's permission as he aided in the rebuilding of Liones in an alliance between him and King Bartra" Gowther said with no emotion again. "Yeah that kid may be a carefree idiot not since he risked fighting against Hendricksen with no powers of his own besides his great swordsmanship, fast wits and his sword Excalibur, he can be a great and wise leader who will someday unite and rule Britannia" Merlin remarking the young king of Camelot's growing potential.

"Not only that, you do like him right Merlin?", Gowther asked with slight smirk of emotion. "S-shut up Gowther or I'll kill you", Merlin darkly warned the Goat's Sin of Lust as her face showed a little pink blush on her cheeks in embarrassment of what Gowther said of her feelings towards Arthur. "Understood", Gowther emotionlessly replied.

Meanwhile outside Boar Hat, the two fairies and a giant were still having a conversation on the road.

"Hahaha Harelquin! You liikee Dianee!", the green haired fairy with wings said humorously to his best friend while he was flying in a sleeping position with his wings flapping.

"Not funny, Helbram!", King aka Harlequin said in embarrassment of his best friend's constant teasings lately clinging on to his pillow. "Oh come on, you had feelings for Diane for 700 years and yet you don't have the courage to tell her how you feel not to mention being, what humans call it? uuh 'friendzoned' when the giantess girl had her eyes on Meliodas until now. Hahahaha!", Helbram laughed amusedly.

"Says the fairy who go, what humans call it, psychopath, I think on killing humans for 700 years", King retaliated. "Oh you're no fun at all King, right Diane?", the former Cardinal Holy Knight asked the Serpent's Sin of Envy as his laughing mood slowly slowed down.

"Ooh King is just bashful whenever something involves me! Since captain have Elizabeth and I got my memories of me with King together for 500 years, so I guess that I'll be spend more time with you Harlequin! Kyaah!" Diane exclaimed as she grabbed King from his flying pillow and hugged him as if he was a stuffed toy much to Helbram's amusement as he laughed real hard while flying as King try to get off from Diane.

As for Mama Hawk, she spotted a large town nearby and make a quick stop. Then she quickly buried deep into the ground, planting Boar Hat in place. This got the full attention of everyone inside Boar Hat.

"Ooh we finaallly stoopped!" Ban grinning happily that the long trip is over in a singing tone.

"Well then let's go outside and see what's out there, shall we?", Merlin said as the others went for the door and got out of Boar Hat to see where Mama Hawk stopped for them. The two fairies and a Giant stopped too and looked in awe of what they just saw.

A large city near the shores of a lake filled with people and buildings such as a church and a large building. Most buildings of Magnolia almost resembles those from Britannia.

"Whoa what is this human city?" Helbram asked with delight. "I've seen human cities and towns but this one looks beautiful from a view if you ask me" Diane complimented.

"According to the map Ban _acquired _earlier this city is called Magnolia Town in the Fiore Kingdom located in southern-east of the country we are in now" Meliodas explained while taking a look at the map of Fiore which he obviously knew Ban probably stole from an unlucky merchant they passed by in the long journey.

"And also according from the travelers and customers who came to Boar Hat previously that Magnolia Town is a merchant city that has been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era in Fiore" Merlin continuing the explanation in behest of her captain.

"Proosperouss ehh? I like the souund of thaat!" Ban smirking in delight while the others except Gowther sigh and facepalm in disbelief who all knew too well of the Fox's Sin of Greed's stealing habit.

"Well then how about we pay a visit to Magnolia and see it for ourselves!", Meliodas made his decision with a thumbs up in agreement. All nodded in approval.

"But Lord Meliodas, who will watch over Boar Hat when we are gone?" Elizabeth asked the Dragon's Sin of Wrath showing concern of leaving the travelling bar unattended despite Mama Hawk being there.

"Oh don't worry Elizabeth. Merlin already placed enchantments for protection and placed realistic physical illusions of ourselves so they can tend to anyone who comes to eat and drink at Boar Hat" Meliodas said in assurance to Elizabeth. "My specialty", Merlin commented.

"But what about Diane, Lord King, Elaine and Sir Helbram?" Elizabeth asked again noting from their bizzare appearances that might potentially get a lot of attention.

"I almost forgot about that. King, Elaine and Helbram, you three will have to switch to your human forms to blend in among the crowd in Magnolia just to be safe in case. And as for Diane, Merlin use that spell you based off from the Chicken-Matango to shrink Diane to human size as well as her clothes and Gideon", Meliodas formulating the answer to Elizabeth's question. "As expected of the captain", Gowther commented in compliment.

"Roger that", the three fairies, a giant and a sorceress complied as the three transformed into their human forms: King in his fat man appearance with the same clothes he previously used ten years ago, Elaine in her teenager appearance fitting with a new clothes Ban just gave her for the first time, and Helbram in his elderly knight with a left eye-patch appearance once used as a reminder of his hatred of humans and now a newfound respect albeit begrudgingly; and Merlin cast a spell on Diane, successfully shrinking the giantess to a size of a human including her clothes and Gideon like the time back in Byzel when she shrunk to that of a human for the first time and entered the fighting tournament as "Matrona".

Seeing everything is settled and the groups heads to Magnolia as soon as Merlin's spells on the Boar Hat automatically activate on its own to do the Magic the Boar's Sin of Gluttony intended them to.

Upon the entrance of Magnolia Town, Meliodas said to everyone. "Alright! Now we're at Magnolia's doorstep I'd say we split up into three groups: me, Elizabeth, and Hawk; Ban, Elaine, Diane, King and Helbram; Merlin and Gowther. Ni-shi-shi-shi!"

"At least we have to keep an "_eye_" on Ban if he does you-know-what-I-mean" Helbram commented in suggestion to watch over the Fox's Sin of Greed and prevent him from doing something really stupid while making a joke mentioning his human form's eye-patch. This made the others snicker in amusement and Ban clearly wasn't amused at all, displaying his middle finger at the green-haired fairy in human form who retaliated by playfully sticking out his tongue and pulling down his right eye's eyelid.

After the short joke together at Ban's expense, the group split up to explore the entire Magnolia Town on their own once they entered through the entrance and what do they not know lies before them that they'll meet a certain guild that is Fiore's strongest and number #1 guild.

And its name is...Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Author's Note: There you have it! Enjoy the chapter. This is an AU story, I repeat an Alternate Universe story Don't forget to review.**

**Notes:**

*** In this AU, the Seven Deadly Sins successfully saved the kingdom of Liones from Hendricksen and the Demon Clan (I wanna see the more chapters of this awesome "Demon Awakening" arc of Nanatsu no Taizai) and received a royal pardon by King Bartra Liones, an apology by the Holy Knights and a leave to allow Dawn Roar to take its place as the kingdom's strongest group of knights.**

*** Merlin joins the Boar Hat crew to spend some time away from Camelot for now as Arthur helps the rebuilding of Liones with the young king's permission. For now I don't know of her personality or her Magic powers and abilities yet hopefully more of that will be revealed in future NnT chapters so I'll base it off from her apprentice Vivian's spells and make my own version spells of Merlin and have a little fun with Merlin x Arthur ship 8).**

*** Helbram and Elaine returned to life by the Goddess Clan and accompanied the Boar Hat to see the world to try cure Helbram's severe case of human misanthropy and Ban fulfilling a promise to Elaine to see the world outside the Fairy Realm. In the main universe, there's yet to see if the Goddess Clan really bring them back to life. I really wanna see Helbram redeem himself and Elaine reunite with Ban! XD**

*** Escanor didn't join Boar Hat because he went out to hunt down remaining Hendricksen's Demon hybrids managing to escape. In the main universe, the Lion's Sin of Pride has yet to appear in the future chapters of Nanatsu no Taizai, so I'll have to put on hold of his involvement in my fanfic until he appears in the manga. (His wanted poster looks like Rayleigh from One Piece!).**

*** Diane has regained her memories of her being with Harlequin and spends time together instead of Meliodas. In the main story, I hope Diane finally remembers King and get together hopefully. XD**

*** Since Fairies have the ability to take human forms, I'd imagine Elaine's human form resembles her in her adolescence years 17 or 18 years old.**

*** In the next chapter, I'll be involving the Seven Deadly Sins plus Helbram and Elaine into prelude to Fairy Tail's Guild War with Phantom Lord. I'll be trying to think hard of how will they play the role in that war. Please imagination and brain don't fail me now! LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whew! I've been thinking making a decent chapter to make for "Fairies and Sins" and it ain't that easy to find a way to make the Boar Hat crew to meet with Fairy Tail. Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review! :) Thanks for the reviews 15sok, Chizakura Rakuen, and Morlin. I appreciated it no truly appreciated it, Don't worry, I'll make things interesting. Very interesting (in Tyrion's voice).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Nanatsu no Taizai and their respective characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Nakaba Suzuki, the authors of my two favorite manga and anime series ever!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Fateful Encounter between Knights and Mages

Throughout Magnolia Town, the Boar Hat crew have split up to explore such a small but truly magnificent town of the Kingdom of Fiore filled with the wonders and sights of Mages and Magic in every part of it on their own.

Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk are wandering around the town's large park, as they looked and admired the cherry blossom tree and the beauty of the Magnolia Park although the Dragon's Sin of Wrath ruined that moment by groping Elizabeth much to the talking pig's and other onlookers' displeasure of his perverted antics

King, Helbram, Diane, Elaine and Ban went through the town's market that sells valuable items and basic needs to the villagers and travelers, with the ex-Cardinal Holy Knight, who is carrying the groceries he purchased for the Boar Hat food supply, attempted to pull the Fox's Sin of Greed away from trying to steal something good in his eyes from unwary sellers and customers for his little former Guardian Saint who is checking out the set of ale she saw in the stand, and getting into trouble with the angry victims to little results in an argument while the Fairy King bought a special necklace including a new pair of steel gauntlets from a local weapons store for the Serpent's Sin of Envy which overjoyed her causing the latter to hug him tight with delight much to townsfolk's laughter of the scene the fairy and giant made.

And finally Merlin and Gowther visited each store separately on their own, as the Boar's Sin of Gluttony checked on Magic shops reading and checking out books containing a wide variety of Magic, spells and Magic items available, and bought several of them but got a lot of eyes of men due to her revealing outfit but she didn't care, and as the Goat's Sin of Lust read at a book store where he spoke out the characters' words from a novel out loud with emotions and grace, unexpectedly earning praise from the people inside the store of his acting out talent.

* * *

_Moments later outside Magnolia..._

Helbram was on his way back to the Boar Hat with the groceries and stuff which he carried or rather levitated them due to a fair amount his friends have bought to drop them off there as he walked on foot.

"Oh dear so much work to do. After I drop off the groceries, I'm gonna have to check out the cool stuff the humans have in Magnolia Town", the elderly Holy Knight complained, wanting to return back to Magnolia to enjoy his sightseeing in human civilization. Reaching the Boar Hat, Helbram notices an unruly-looking tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, wearing a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands and also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud, passing by the bar with his arms raised on his back as if he was bored. The man was shown sporting a strange-looking tattoo on his right shoulder which Helbram thought. _That symbol is similar to the Kingdom of Danafor. Could this man may be a Danafor Holy Knight?...Or maybe- _

"Man, I'm so bored. Master Jose told me to trash the puny fairies' guildhall, don't care why..but first, time for a little exercise! Geehee!", the man spoke as he notices a strange-looking bar while walking on the way to Magnolia then turned his arm into an iron club and struck the Boar Hat, intending to smash the bar into pieces with malice.

Thanks to Merlin's spells, the Boar Hat held out against the spiky black-haired man's barrage of iron club attacks but it would soon give out eventually if he keeps it up and the bar would have been destroyed had not Helbram quickly dropped his groceries and unsheathed his scimitar on the would-be attacker.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing trashing around the Boar Hat like that for no reason at all young man?!" Helbram demanded an explanation from the young man as his scimitar clashed with the latter's iron club.

"Oh, so that's the name of that place I was going to trash. Guess, you're the owner then old geezer? Well no matter, you're no match for 'Black Steel' Gajeel Redfox, the Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord! **Iron Dragon's Club!**", the man who calls himself Gajeel Redfox as he begun his attack on Helbram with a green Magic circle appearing in front of his arm turning into a club, managed to push him back for a few inches back.

"Me? No match for you eh? Well young man, you better respect your elders or else I, Ser Helbram, will take you down and make you regret attacking the bar!" the ex-Cardinal Holy Knight declared as he readied his fighting stance with his weapon. "And also, Dragon Slayer huh? Interesting... Let's see what you got!"

"Geehee, this will be fun...", Gajeel commented as he prepares to fight Helbram, readying his fists to clash with the elderly ex-Holy Knight.

* * *

_On the long road towards Magnolia..._

Meanwhile, a group of people were travelling on the road back home to Magnolia Town but they were no ordinary group of people. They are Mages of Fairy Tail, Fiore's Number 1 strongest guild, famously known for destroying everything whenever its Mages were on the jobs they took and earned a heated dislike and distrust by the Magic Council that oversees all the Magical Continent's Mage guilds due to their crazy antics. However...

"Aaaaah! Erza, please don't! I don't wanna be punished! Please, I'll do anything! Please don't take me for punishment! Mercy! Mercy!", the pink haired young man wearing an Arabic-style clothing and a scarf loudly complained as he tried to tugged away from the grip of an angry redhead woman wearing armor and a skirt named Erza Scarlet, the S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail to no avail.

"This is what you get for disobeying Master's orders and taking on the S-Class quest which you are forbidden to, Natsu! Same goes for Lucy, Gray and Happy as well.", Erza bluntly told the pink-haired man named Natsu Dragneel of the consequences of their actions involving an S-Class quest on Galuna Island back then earlier while carrying her wagon contained with heavy load of cargo.

"Give it up flame-brain, it was your fault to take the stupid S-Class quest.", the blacked haired man wearing white coat and pants bluntly told his friend/rival.

"Says the Ice Princess who tagged along with us Gray!", Natsu angrily retorted.

"That's because I was trying to stop you but you knocked me out and I ended up joining your stupid misadventure, Charcoal Breath!", the man named Gray Fullbuster also angrily retorted in anger.

"Eh, you guys could you stop fighting please? And Gray, your clothes", the blond hair girl nervously tried to stop Natsu and Gray from pointless bickering with each other and reminding the latter of his lack of clothing again...

"Gaaaahh! Not again!", Gray flabbergasted to be in his boxers again and desperately searches for his missing clothes.

"Well Lucy you tagged along too didn't you?", the small blue talking flying cat commenting, intending to annoy the girl named Lucy Heartfilia.

"Shut up stupid cat! You're the cause of this too Happy!", Lucy angrily remarked at the cat named Happy.

"Natsu, help me! Lucy is scaring me!", Happy said to his best friend, annoying the blonde more than ever.

"That's enough! I want all of you to stop complaining an-", Erza yelled to stop her friends' complaints but was interrupted by a loud boom that startled Team Natsu in surprise.

Hearing a loud explosion, Team Natsu senses a clash of Magic Powers not far from Magnolia and looked in horror to witness several clouds of smoke emerging and debris exploding into the sky.

"Whoa! What the hell is going on over there?!", Gray asked in surprise.

"Is it an enemy attack?", Lucy asked as she clasp her mouth with her hands in shock.

"Whoever thinks they can attack Magnolia and gets away with it will be in a major world of hurt!" Natsu exclaimed, ready to defend Magnolia Town , be it Dark Guild or anyone else dumb enough to attack their guild's home-base with his fists set on fire clashing together, ready for a fight.

"Aye sir!", Happy happily agreed with his partner's declaration.

"Let's go. We'll hold off the punishment later after this! Show no mercy to the enemy!", Erza commanded as Team Natsu yells in agreement, heading to where the battlefield has raged with Natsu leading the way with Happy carrying him in **Max Speed** and his fellow teammates following him as fast as they can, ready to kick some ass as fast as they can!

* * *

_Meanwhile in Magnolia..._

After their separate adventures around the town filled with Magic, the Boar Hat crew finally meet up at the Kardia Cathedral where they talk about their experiences and adventures around Magnolia Town, while waiting for Helbram.

"Man, Magnolia Town sure is a great town. It was worth the visit! Ni-shi-shi-shi", Meliodas happily commented.

"Indeed Lord Meliodas. Magnolia is unlike any other towns we visited back on our adventures", Elizabeth said in agreement all a while ignoring Meliodas groping her butt again much to Hawk's chagrin.

"Ban, you really don't have to give me a sword..", Elaine said nervously on Ban's present to her, clutching on a longsword the Fox's Sin of Greed bought or rather stole from a Magic weapons store, which Gowther quickly suspected.

"Better safe than sorrrryy Elaine! I don't want you to be defenseless like the last tiiimmmeee!", Ban told the former Guardian Saint who quickly blushed from his remarks. King, on the other was not pleased. "And you had to use my money to pay for that!"

"Your lossss fatasss!" Ban retorted, showing his middle-finger at King. Elaine's innocence was corrupted as she slowly showed a middle-finger too in curiousity, much to King's dismay. Diane, on the other hand, showed everyone her new gauntlets and credited King for that which embarrasses him greatly.

"Fiore truly has a unique variety of Magics of every kind all documented and undocumented, Caster-Type, Holder-Type, Lost Magic, Ancient Spells and Uncategorized Spells. So fascinating, many tons of Magic in a small country I could study and use at my disposal for a lifetime.", Merlin commented on how much she know about the Magics in the Magic stores in Magnolia and wanted learn more.

Suddenly the Boar Hat crew heard a huge explosion and sensed two great powers clashing outside Magnolia. The rest of the citizens of Magnolia notices it too as they look in surprise to see series of smoke emerging outside of their town, wondering what's going on over there.

"Whoa, what just happened out there?!", King exclaimed.

"It would appear two powers were clashing with no signs of backing down. One of them was Helbram.", Gowther emotionlessly explained.

"Helbram in a fight? Big brother, we should go help Helbram!", Elaine said in deep worry of her fellow fairy in danger.

"The old geezer can take care of himseeeelllffff, Elaine. He wasn't a Holy Knight for nothiiiinnnggg.", Ban assuring his little fairy girl who still held the same worry but accepted it nonetheless.

"But knowing Helbram for his deep hatred towards humans in the past 500 years ago and still had yet to recover from his misanthropy since his revival by the Goddess Clan, it won't be long before he reverts back to his mad-human killing human spree once he's in a fight with someone stupid enough to provoke him.", King noted to his friends. They were all now well aware of Helbram's tragedy and misanthropy after he explained to them earlier when introducing his best friend to the Boar Hat crew.

"I guess we'll have to go help Helbram and keep him from going crazy again. Merlin, head to that location we'll catch up.", Meliodas decided on what to do with the current situation they got themselves into.

"Understood captain", Merlin obeyed as she teleported herself to where the battle still ongoing, leaving the Boar Hat crew behind.

"Alright everyone let's go!", Meliodas told his friends as they all head towards where Helbram was battling an unknown assailant in full speed while Elizabeth ride with Hawk and Elaine flying passing by the crowd of onlookers worrying if their town might get affected by the fighting.

* * *

_At the outskirts of Magnolia where the battle _ _occurred..._.

With almost all parts of the land and trees destroyed during the raging fighting, Helbram and Gajeel traded heavy blows with each other seemingly with no signs of giving up in the skies or in the ground as the elderly Holy Knight slashed the Phantom Lord S-Class Mage with his scimitar but the latter dodged and his iron club arm clashed with the deadly weapon. Helbram then pushed Gajeel back real hard as the Iron Dragon Slayer struggling to get back up.

"You're good old geezer, I'd give you that.", Gajeel commented on Helbram's fighting prowess, not wanting to show any weakness in front of the enemy who is not his guild's target.

"Thanks! You too as well Gajeel. You may have Dragon Slaying Magic but you're facing an old pro! I had years worth of combat experience and trained in the arts of war! You can't beat me." Helbram retorted back at him, displaying his pride as a Holy Knight.

"Oh yeah? Let's see about that, old man! **Iron Dragon's Sword!**", the Iron Dragon Slayer yelled as he turned his arm into a long deadly chain-sword with a green Magic circle again and attempted to slice Helbram in two, however the latter smirked before the attack made physical contact and exploded resulting to debris flying and smoke emerging from the attack.

Gajeel smiled in his apparent victory but notices his Iron Dragon's Sword was easily blocked by Helbram in his defensive stance as he said, "**Enchantment: Hard Protection**" with a glowing protective aura surrounding his body.

"Not bad old man. But how about this? **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!**" Gajeel extending one arm towards Helbram's direction, with his fingers outstretched, and then summoning his Magic Seal in front of him, from which a large number of steel spears are fired towards his target in rapid succession. The attacks bombarded the ex-Holy Knight but were shrugged off due to the defensive enchantment.

"Is that all you got? Pfft. Puh-lease! I've seen much better Power attacks than that!", Helbram commented as he picked his ear, standing completely unscathed as if nothing happened minus some few smoke around him, implying that Gajeel's spell managed to break the protective barrier enchantment a little.

"My turnnnn! **Hunter Wisp!...**" as Helbram raised his left arm sideways, summoning three small light orbs and fires them at Gajeel at rapid speed.

"Oh crap!", Gajeel exclaimed as he sensed the dangers of the light orbs Helbram fired and tried to make a distance away from them but the light orbs relentlessly followed the Iron Dragon Slayer wherever he goes. How many other kinds of Magic the old geezer is using?! Annoyed, Gajeel gathers Magic Power in his mouth and exhales a powerful tornado filled with iron shards to destroy the three light orbs.

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**"

Gajeel's breath attack apparently destroyed Helbram's light orbs and smirked in triumph but realizes too late that he managed to take out two of three light orbs as the last one quickly made contact with his skin and exploded.

"Bullseye! Yeah!", Helbram playfully said when his last light orb hit its target in a large orb-like explosion with a snap of his fingers.

But Gajeel was revealed to be covered in iron scales, protecting him from any further damage caused by Helbram's Hunter Wisp. "**Iron Dragon's Scales! **Your attacks are useless old man once I switched to this form!", he explained with a sneer smirk.

"Boriingg! Seen that one before. From a fellow Holy Knight named..,uh, Ruin of the Weird Fangs I think. He seemed to have the same body hardening as strong as iron like you have.", Helbram commented on Gajeel's iron scales.

"Ready to send you to your grave old man? Here goes! **Iron Dragon's...**", Gajeel ignoring Helbram's comments and was about to punch the ex-Cardinal Holy Knight with his iron-scale armored body in the arm the latter put up in self-defense and when the punch connected on impact, a Magic Seal appeared in front of Helbram, "**...Hard Fist!**"

The attack sent Helbram flying for few mile radius, crashing into several or more trees and landed on a hard boulder due to the recoil of Gajeel's spell. Believing he had won, Gajeel was wrong. Very wrong.

Helbram easily shrugged off Gajeel's attack although a slight dent in his armor was visible, "Ooh 'Iron Dragon's Hard Fist' eh am I right? Heh! It felt like a child's soft fist! It didn't hurt at all! I wasn't even serious back then!" as brushed off some few dirt off his arm, approaching the Phantom Lord S-Class Mage casually like nothing happened.

"I-impossible?! What the hell are you old man?!", Gajeel visibly shaking in panic of Helbram's power, feeling that he was been toyed with all along.

"What the hell am I? Well...hmmm...Your worst nightmare..human", Helbram smiled with signs of sadism towards humans returning just like before 500 years ago and later on before his life-changing field trip with his best friend and his companions.

Gajeel felt a fear. Aside from his Guild Master Jose Porla, he felt fear from an old man in armor who toyed around with him in their battle? No! He is Black Steel Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord, the strongest among his guild. An S-Class Mage of his own caliber! He should not let someone especially the old geezer get the best of him and gets away with it!

"I applaud your efforts Black Steel Gajeel Redfox. You're the first one to got guts to fight a Holy Knight which is me and gave all your best shots. Scary! Scary!...but unless you train over a hundred years or so, you could have be on my level...", Helbram said, taunting the Phantom Lord S-Class Mage. "...however now that playtime is over, I'll have to kill you now for attacking the bar I worked there. Don't care whatever opinions you have. After all, you started it and you'll pay the price...Death!"

Helbram raised his blade up to power up one of his strongest attacks of his Link power. "**Fist of the Heavens!** Buh-bye kiddo! Nice knowing youuu!" as his power attack takes form of a huge pillar of holy light shaped like an gauntlet fist ready to smash the target into the ground real hard. Gajeel had no way of dodging of such an attack that powerful and braced himself for impact that may apparently killed him but suddenly someone saved him unexpectedly.

"**Absolute Cancel**", a female voice called out as Helbram's powerful Link technique vanishing into thin air in a bright flash of light with the people of Magnolia and other members of Fairy Tail back at the guildhall saw. Realizing he had been saved from imminent death, Gajeel sighed in relief and turns around to see his savior. A tall petite woman with dark grey blackish hair, wearing a skimpy attire composing of a coat, short shorts and long boots.

"Dammit Merlin why did you get in my way?!" Helbram angrily complained to see his lethal technique disappearing, not killing his target.

"Because, you might cause more collateral damage in Fiore and not getting back to your crazy human killing side again, Helbram. Captain's orders.", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony retorted.

Gajeel was left standing in shock and awe being saved by someone named Merlin if he wasn't deaf, whom Phantom Lord considered anyone outside their guild pathetic weaklings and that ruined his pride. He wasn't strong enough. He couldn't even lay a single scratch on the old geezer despite all his apparently powerful attacks of his Dragon Slayer Magic. The Phantom Lord S-Class Mage could only watch Helbram and Merlin arguing like an adult lecturing the elder or was it the other way around? Then he heard a battle-cry noise...

"Raaaghh! Was it you attacking Magnolia?! Well, you're not getting away with it! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**", the newcomer cried out as he...attacked the wrong target. With his fiery red Magic circle popping in front of his right hand, the pink-haired kid struck the woman named Merlin in the face off guard when she turned around to see who yelled behind her back, sending her flying. This gave Gajeel and Helbram a large jaw dropping moment to witness the one who interrupted their fight get punched in the face by angry-looking pink-haired kid with his fists flaming.

Merlin showed no signs of pain after being struck in the face by her would-be attacker's flaming fist as she was sent flying but quickly teleported back to the ground where she had a slight burn bruise in her left cheek but brushed it off. Facing her attacker, she playfully scolded, "It is very rude to attack someone out of nowhere like that young man. Where are your manners?"

Gajeel was in complete disbelief. The woman easily shrugged off an attack from the Salamander of Fairy Tail and quickly got back on her feet as if nothing happened at all comparing to Helbram who easily brushed off his attacks. The ex-Cardinal Holy Knight was in disbelief too as well to see the one who was known to be the greatest Mage in Britannia to suddenly get punched in the face by a hot-tempered teenager with the fire variant of the Dragon Slayer Magic apparently for no good reason and notices his love for battles, which he noticed and admitted the kid is either very brave or very stupid enough to face the Boar's Sin of Gluttony herself.

Helbram then took notice of the young man's tattoo on his left arm which is shaped...like a fairy with tails? Quite odd, his kind the Fairy Clan rarely had any and wonders if it's called human creativity when he sees one or probably there's another race of fairies that has tails outside the Fairy Realm and later looked above the skies and sees a flying blue cat whom he suspects that the peculiar creature was the pink-haired teenager's pet as he cheered for his friend named Natsu, if he heard it right.

"I'm not gonna ask you again lady! Why did you attack Magnolia?!", the pink-haired Fairy Tail Mage, still with his fists lit on fire.

"Technically, I did not attack Magnolia and had no reason to do so. And we're outside Magnolia, so no harm to civilians caught in the crossfire. I'm only here to break up the fight my old acquaintance Helbram got himself into with the young man over there.", Merlin explained, pointing to Gajeel who later regained his composure and resumed his tough-guy face.

Then Natsu took one look at the person the dark grey blackish haired woman he attacked unprovoked mentioned and then grit his teeth in anger when he recognized the guild symbol, something the Fire Dragon Slayer did not take lightly.

"Phantom Lord!..."

"That's right, Salamander! The one and only strongest guild in Fiore! Geehee!", Gajeel proclaimed with a malicious smirk on his face, raising his arms up showing pride of his guild as if his fear towards Helbram and surprise of Merlin's durability quickly vanished from his face. Helbram notices great animosity between the two men for some reasons.

Three voices called out to Natsu just as when Natsu and Gajeel had an intense and serious glare, with their fists balled and respective Dragon Slaying Magics ready for a brawl between Dragon Slayers, waiting for one to make a move to begin their fight.

"Natsu ! Natsu! Natsu!"

"Hey wait up Flamebrain! Don't start the party without me!"

"Don't be reckless Natsu! We don't know who're dealing with here!"

Helbram and Merlin were quick to take notice of the pink-haired kid's companions who appeared to arrive late in the scene of the battle and sensed each Magic Power within them, curious of their Magics. One was a blond girl with a set of golden keys and a whip wearing little less clothing, a black-haired man who wears clothes or none at all for a few seconds ago, and redhead woman wearing armor with a skirt. All sporting the same tattoo Natsu had.

Gajeel, on the other hand, was tempted to have a fight with the famed Salamander and could possibly handle the other puny Fairy Tail Mages himself but when he sniffed another group of people heading this way, assuming to be the companions of the old geezer and the dark grey haired woman. Deciding to abandon his intent to provoke Fairy Tail by trashing their guildhall and fight on another day, including not wanting to risk a fight with the old geezer's friends as well who may be monsters like the former which may be not the best of ideas for the Iron Dragon Slayer, he call out to them:

"Looks like I'll be leaving now fairy scum! I was planning to trash your pathetic guildhall while you're away at first but now there has been a change of schedule lately but I will be back and destroy you puny fairies! And also, I have a major score to settle with you later old man! Geehee!" and then quickly left the scene leaving Helbram and Merlin with Team Natsu who were surprised to see Phantom Lord's top Mage in Magnolia leave but quickly set their eyes on the two strangers then on.

While Natsu's companions look in awe and curiosity of Helbram and Merlin's looks and commented, the redheaded woman in armor quickly summoned a sword in her hand through a red Magic circle and pointed her weapon at the two as she demanded, "Who are you and why are you trying to attack Magnolia? Answer me or I'll cut you down myself!"

Merlin suddenly made a giggle at the question. Helbram was somewhat bewildered of this seeing the Boar's Sin of Gluttony laughing at the question in the sword-point. This did not please the armored redhead, feeling mocked.

"Why are laughing?! You think this is funny?"

The Boar's Sin of Gluttony told the redhead in a mock response, "Of course it's funny, kid. You ask questions and point your sword at people? I imagine them to be so terrified of you demanding answers so threateningly at your sword pointed at their throats. Very amusing. Hehehehe."

"You dare mock me?! Prepare to die for your insolence! Hah!", the redhead angrily yelled as she lunged towards Merlin, intending to slash her down but the Boar's Sin of Gluttony simply teleported to dodge the sword slash and appeared behind the redhead, holding a sword she took from her earlier.

"What?! My weapon! Teleportation Magic?", the latter asked in shock to see her weapon taken away at the hands of Merlin.

"Just kidding. Been playing around you kiddo just to get to your nerves. You almost remind me of my former apprentice Vivian! That girl really needs to control her temper. Hehehe. And yes it's teleportation. By the way, the name is Merlin, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony and my acquaintance is Ser Helbram. If you are thinking the wrong way, don't. We had no reason to attack Magnolia at all although it wasn't affected by the fighting as I speak. I was simply stopping a fight the old geezer got himself into with the man whom you earlier called him part of Phantom Lord, perhaps on captain's orders. He has a PTSD issues you know from the last conflict he last participated in and I had to make sure he won't go war-crazy again.", Merlin playfully explained while making a little lie at the same time to the humiliated redhead, returning the sword along the way.

"Hey!", Helbram grumpily retorted on her little lie, feeling slightly offended.

Before the greatly upset redhead tries to demand more answers further, a group of people arrived on the scene meeting up with Merlin and Helbram. Team Natsu looked at them. The one leading them is a blond kid wielding a sword, a white-spiky haired man wearing red tight clothes, a flying fat man holding a pillow, a tall brown-haired pig-tails young woman with armored gauntlets, a flying teenager holding a sword, and a talking pig who was carrying a silvery white haired girl appearing to be riding it.

"Looks like you made quite a mess eh, Helbram? Ni-shi-shi-shi!", the blond kid commented. Helbram made a mock gasp and surrender in response to his remarks, turning to his Love Helm form before shifting back to his human form.

"Helbram, you should know better than pick a fight with someone.", the fat man scolded as he went to pick up the groceries, which somehow managed to remain intact and untarnished by the destructive fight, and placed them inside the Boar Hat.

"Hey, it's not my fault! That punk named Black Steel Gajeel attempted to trash the Boar Hat when I was on my way back there to drop off the groceries and items you guys bought earlier!", the ex-Cardinal Holy Knight defended himself.

"So, that's why you made a real hell of a ruckussssss, Helbraaaammmm.", Ban noticed the aftermath of the battle. The rest of the Boar Hat seemed to be convinced as they saw intensity of the battle much too similar back in Britannia, nodding in agreement of the nostalgia.

Deciding to speak to the Boar Hat crew, Natsu asked "By the way who are you, guys? You seemed like nice guys, sorry if I punched your friend." Merlin simply brushed it off and let bygones be bygones.

"Oh I'm Meliodas. My crew of the Boar Hat is Elizabeth, Hawk, Diane, King, Ban, Gowther, Elaine. You already met Merlin and Helbram with fists and swords. And you are?", the blond kid made his introductions to himself and his friends to Team Natsu.

"I'm Natsu. And my friends are Lucy, Happy my best friend the Ice-Stripper is Gray, and the redhead is Erza! She is scary! Don't make her get angry! You wouldn't like her if she's angry!", the Fire Dragon Slayer said, introducing himself and the rest of Team Natsu to the Boar Hat crew, although none of them were convinced at all she was that scary as they were scary themselves when crossed or provoked in their own right or probably doesn't take her seriously at all with Merlin for example.

"Hey would you guys like to hang around our guildhall, it'll be fun! Trust me!", Natsu said, eager to get along with the rest of his new friends who all the share the enthusiasm to check the place out themselves, considering it as the last part of Magnolia the Boar Hat crew planned to visit for sightseeing, forgetting the incident for now same goes for Team Natsu as if it were ages past by now although Erza is slightly upset of the humiliation Merlin verbally gave to her and swears revenge, which the Boar's Sin of Gluttony took great amusement of it.

The Boar Hat crew had ended up meeting with the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail and will soon get involved in a plot that may bring war to the town of Magnolia due to a certain cause behind all this...

* * *

**Author's Note: There ya have it folks, chapter 2 is done and the next one will come around later on! ;) Damn I made Helbram a bit too OP and Merlin quite cool don't ya guys think? Hehehe! A little bit too much I believe. And also I won't let the Boar Hat crew get the FT nakama bullshit speeches. Not while I'm around. Nuh-uh! No siree! I made a little reference with my other fanfic an AU: "Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed" in this chapter with Elaine receiving a sword from Ban so she can fight her own battles. Next stop will be the Boar Hat getting introduced to the rowdy crowd of Fairy Tail! And that's where the fun begins...**

**Hahahaha Poor Gajeel! No match for good ol' Helbram! On the otherhand, Merlin is so blunt and humorous at the same time! She compared Erza with her ex-apprentice now Holy Knight Vivian due to similar anger management issues when it comes to being mocked. Lol. Next stop the Boar Hat crew meets the rest of Fairy Tail and probably an encounter with Phantom Lord later on.**

**I know in the canon arc that Gajeel attacked the First Fairy Tail Guildhall while Team Natsu is away in Galuna Island and the members of Fairy Tail are at their homes in the middle of the night. That's where I add the starting point of the Boar Hat crew meeting with the strongest team of Fairy Tail or not really strongest since their power wouldn't match with them if they fight. Lol.**

**About Helbram's power Link, since he's no longer had any group of Holy Knights to provide him all their powers and strengths after being dismissed from service in the Holy Knights of Liones Kingdom to join with the Boar Hat crew in the AU fanfic, Helbram will have all their previous powers stored within his Link orb and use them at his disposal without need for Holy Knights or anyone else to give their powers to him. Cool, huh?**

**Anyways, enjoy and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey I'm back fellas! And thank you for your reviews and support of this fanfic story! I'm loving it! Yay! Anyways, this chapter as of now the Boar Hat crew gets to meet the rest of the members of Fairy Tail and oh boy here's where the fun begins...Hehehe. The Nanatsu no Taizai anime keeps getting better and better every week of its episode release and I give it a double thumbs up!**

**I'm also planning a reverse story of "Fairies and Sins" the plot of Fairy Tail getting a job request from a mysterious client to free the kingdom of Liones from the Holy Knights' oppression and Natsu and his friends ended up teaming with the Seven Deadly Sins! How do you like that idea? Cool huh? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai or Fairy Tail and their respective characters. They belong to Nakaba Suzuki and Hiro Mashima, two among the best manga authors ever.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! **

* * *

Chapter 3: A Meeting of the Fairies

Arriving at the Fairy Tail guildhall, the Boar Hat crew and Team Natsu stood before the entrance of the building housing Fiore's strongest guild in Magnolia Town. The Boar Hat crew made various looks and comments of Fairy Tail guild building that doesn't looks like any Medieval-style buildings in Magnolia Town and in Britannia rather something like Arabian shaped like a pagoda as it bears the banners of Fairy Tail.

Meliodas looked impressed and said, "I gotta say that this building is as big as Mama Hawk herself. I bet she couldn't even carry it with that size. Ni-shi-shi." while touching Elizabeth's butt again.

Not even realizing Meliodas' perverted antics once again, Elizabeth naively agreed, "Y-yes Lord Meliodas. I feel sorry for Mama Hawk if that ever happen." Hawk snorted in disapproval of his master's sexual harassment on the Liones third princess again.

"I had to agree with captain on this one. Diane might easily fit inside with her true size that is." King commented on the size of the Fairy Tail guild building.

"Oh, but who will help me get out of it then", Diane jokingly asked, making the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth nosebleed thinking the wrong idea of what the Serpent's Sin of Envy just said. On the other hand, Helbram snickered at his best friend mischievously, prompting the fat man to whack the elderly ex-Holy Knight with Chastiefol's pillow form.

"I bet's there's plenty of alllleeee insideee!" Ban sing-song excitingly said, intending to get drunk again. Elaine appeared to agree to that, which made King displeased of the Fox's Sin of Greed's bad influence on his sister.

"Why did they call themselves 'Fairy Tail'? The Fairy Clan never had any tails...", the former Guardian Saint muttered in the fact that she never saw any of her people had any at all, assuming that humans have a weird sense of imagination.

"Hmmm... I sense a strange immense Magic Power sealed underneath the building of Fairy Tail I wonder what it was." Merlin wondered when she felt it.

"You were probably thinking on taking it for yourself right Merlin?" Gowther emotionlessly guessed ight when the Boar's Sin of Gluttony raised her hands in fake surrender and gave a 'You got me' look at the Goat's Sin of Lust then decided to leave it be...for now.

Meanwhile, Natsu approached the Boar Hat and said, "Oh you guys wait and see on the inside! It'll be fun! Come on!" as he walked towards the entrance door of the Fairy Tail guildhall and kicked it to open it, then loudly declaring to everyone inside that Team Natsu has finally returned with Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy following behind.

As the Boar Hat crew entered the Fairy Tail guildhall after following Team Natsu, they saw a large hall akin to a mix of a tavern, a bar and an inn filled with hundreds of people or Mages to be exact when Meliodas and his friends sensed many Magic Powers within all of them, who are socializing with each other by drinking, feasting, talking and among other things, etc. It reminded the Boar Hat crew of the booming business they had while in their travels around the world before ending up in the Kingdom of Fiore.

Until everything went havoc when the pink-haired teenager started a fight with a few of his fellow guildmates apparently for no good reason and it soon escalated into a full-blown guild brawl within Fairy Tail as nearly all of its Mages began to beat each other up, knocking a dozen of more of each other unconscious and bruised, and destroyed tables, plates, mugs and scattering food and ale all over the place.

This somewhat ruins the Boar Hat crew's first impression of Fairy Tail and it surprises them to see a brawl erupting all of a sudden. They know of battles but brawls are a rare occurrence in Britannia. Hawk, on the otherhand, remembers how that almost happen when three male customers threaten to beat up Meliodas for serving disgusting food that at first sight and smell looks delicious but immediately stopped when they saw the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's Dragon Handle or simply a broken blade.

"Okay, I did not see this coming right guys?", King deadpanned said with his jaw- and sweat-dropping while protecting himself from various items randomly thrown around at the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth.

Helbram shared the same feeling and commented, "Aye, Harlequin. I didn't expect these people of Fairy Tail end up fighting each other to the death! It's almost like a schism breaking out here!" when he witnessed casualties (beat-up and unconscious) among the brawling Fairy Tail members.

"So this is what humans call a 'brawl'.", Gowther emotionlessly analyzed the chaotic situation of the Fairy Tail Mages' all-out brawling with his hand on his chin cluelessly as usual.

"What a waste of aleeeee...", Ban muttered when he caught a flying mug still full of ale about to hit him and drank it whole.

Elaine looks at the brawl deadpanned, not expecting humans to knock each other out to the ground. "I know humans fight each other and all but this is ridiculous!"

"Visit Fairy Tail the pink-haired kid said. It'll be fun he said. All I see is people beating each other up. _Pugo! Pugo!_" Hawk muttered, looking not impressed of Fairy Tail's brawling antics.

"If the Druids and Mages from Britannia ever saw this, they'd be embarrassed." Merlin commented as she teleportedly dodged a large man appearing like a Native American Indian nearly about to slam the Boar's Sin of Gluttony on the wall.

"Well it looks fun. Ni-shi-shi-shi." Meliodas said in amusement while easily dodging a tall spiky white-haired man nearly crashing into the Dragon's Sin of Wrath after being sent flying by Natsu or any lucky Fairy Tail member who managed to knock him out.

"And they say Giants cause a lot more destruction in a brawl. Humans are no better." Diane commented on the intensity of the brawl.

Lucy approached the Boar Hat crew and told them, "Don't worry guys. It happens all the time whenever Natsu or anyone else but mostly Natsu starts a brawl then hell broke loose. Everyone in Fairy Tail are really crazy and I'm probably the only sane and normal person around here in the guild."

The Boar Hat crew had to agree with the female blond Mage because she was the only one who didn't join in the guild brawl or do crazy things like all her fellow guildmates did, and acting like a normal person. This further proves Lucy's point as the Boar Hat crew saw Gray, in his boxers, again jumped into the brawl and traded blows with Natsu and anyone else who are in his way, Erza, too, as the redhead got extremely annoyed after failed attempts to stop the brawl ended up joining into the fray, and Happy could do nothing but simply say, "Aye" for no reason at all.

Knowing that they are weird themselves, the Boar Hat crew didn't go as far comparing their own antics to that of Fairy Tail's. Then everyone in the guild decided to get serious as all of them activated their respective Magics in forms of Magic circles from their hands and weapons ready to cast spells at each other, which might have further escalated a petty guild brawl into a real battle of fists and Magic prompting the Boar Hat crew braced themselves, readying their Powers in self-defense just in case.

Then suddenly a gigantic figure with a large physical build wearing an outfit of that of a clown and a jester appeared out of nowhere as it stomped its foot on the ground and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BRATS DOING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!". Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild immediately stood down and stopped their brawl, heeding the words of the giant figure.

The Boar Hat crew looked in awe and impressed of the gigantic figure (almost similar to the size of Gowther when he was in his old enchanted armor) managing to quell the guild brawl with authority, assuming that he's the head of Fairy Tail as proven when the white-haired beautiful woman appearing to be the waitress addressed the giant 'Master' and the latter stomped on Natsu for starting the ruckus.

However the giant began to shrink down to a size of a very short old man much to the Boar Hat crew's surprise, almost reminding them of Cain "The Flame" Barzard, a short elderly Holy Knight from the Kingdom of Danafor, which no longer exists in Britannia.

'Dunno, the little old man reminds me of Cain. I didn't know he had a cousin. Ni-shi-shi-shi." Meliodas said amusedly.

"What makes you think they're related, dumbass! _Pugo! Pugo!_" Hawk retorted of Meliodas' opinions of the shorty old man.

"I don't think Ser Cain and the old man are somehow related, Lord Meliodas.", Elizabeth commented.

King hung his head in deadpan, remembering how he was easily beaten by the likes of Cain in the Byzel Fight Festival without Chastiefol due to the rules of prohibiting weapons in the fighting matches when the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth attempted to use his Power: **Disaster** on the elderly ex-Danafor Holy Knight in an attempt to end their match, only to be sent flying out of the ring and was defeated in shame. Helbram remembered that too as he was Love Helm at that time serving as the referee of the Byzel Fighting Festival in every matching battles including King and Cain's until his comrades Guila, Jericho and Marmas, all three from the New Generation made their attack on the town, and defeated the four Sins one-by-one but were pushed back by Diane's most destructive technique of her **Creation** Power: **Mother Catastrophe**, nearly died from the experience back then at Britannia.

"A Magic that allows the user to become that of a giant? Interesting..." Merlin commented on the old man's Magic, showing signs of more and more interest in Fiore's vast varieties of Magics. Gowther on the hand looked on cluelessly at the situation, tilting his head sideways.

"Who the hell is that little oldddd geeezerrr!?" Ban yelled in surprise of the true appearance of the giant figure with his eyes bulging out in shock

"To answer your question, that is Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy Tail. I'm Mirajane by the way. Newcomers I believe.", the white-haired beautiful woman answered the Fox's Sin of Greed's question earlier and introduced herself to the Boar Hat.

After quelling the guild brawl, Makarov noticed Team Natsu's return as he raised his hand and said, "Yo! Welcome back!"

"We have returned, Master.", Erza replied.

"Oh it looks like you brought back Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy successfully...", Makarov said with a smile and then noticed a group of new people unknown to him. "...and brought some new friends I believe." The Boar Hat crew nodded in agreement in response.

"That is right Master. And now for punishment!" the redhead said, remembering to exact punishment on her fellow teammates. Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy began to sweat-drop in fear as the elderly Guild Master was reminded of something thanks to Erza.

"Ah, that's right! Natsu! How dare you go on an S-Class mission!", Makarov playfully yelled as Natsu cringed from the shouting after recovering from the stomp the old geezer gave him before receiving a slight smack on the head by the Master using his Magic to stretch his hand to reach his target. "Bad!"

The same went for Happy, "Bad!" Then to Gray, "Bad!" Both of them appeared to be not amused of this.

And finally his stretched hand went for Lucy's...behind rather than the head as he said, "Bad!". This surprises the Boar Hat crew noticing the Guild Master's perverted attitude as all eyes went to Meliodas who bluntly asked, "What? What are guys looking at?".

"Maybe you and the old geezer are somehow related after all. _Pugo!_", Hawk commented. The rest of the Boar Hat crew snickered in amusement, some trying hard not laugh or attempted to hide it over the fact that Meliodas and Makarov have something in common: mainly they're both perverts. Meliodas appears to be unfazed of the laughs toward him. Gowther on the hand, cluelessly wondered with no emotion. "I wonder why everyone is laughing at captain."

"Lord Meliodas is not like that, guys. Stop laughing.", Elizabeth said in defense of Meliodas, telling them to stop laughing, which they did slowly.

"Master, control your behavior this instant!", Mirajane retorted of Makarov's perversion as the latter let go of Lucy and retracted his hand back, snickering with satisfaction of his action.

After staring at Erza for quite some time, the Goat's Sin of Lust said, "You forgot to punish one more, sir." Gowther emotionlessly told the Guild Master, earning the latter's attention.

"And who might that be, my boy?", Makarov asked curiously.

"Erza Scarlet. Famously known as "Titania". Rank: S-Class Mage. Magic: Requip: The Knight, Sword Magic and Telekinesis. Miss Scarlet was sent to bring back Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Happy immediately after discovering their intent to take on an S-Class mission, considered to be dangerous for those who are not ranked S-Class on Galuna Island but decided to help finish the mission regardless of her direct orders. Thus she must receive punishment, sir." the Goat's Sin of Lust emotionlessly explained logically.

This surprises the entire Fairy Tail guild of Gowther's emotionless talking and explanation about Erza's profile and her actions with jaws dropping and eyes bulging especially Team Natsu with many comments and opinions of the Goat's Sin of Lust among themselves.

"What's with this guy's talking?", a brown-haired woman wearing a bikini top and pants asked while holding a huge barrel of ale.

"His voice though...", the small blue-haired girl muttered.

"He sounds like a robot!", a black haired man whose hairstyle is shaped like a plant stem exclaimed.

"His voice doesn't sound manly!", the large white spiky haired man loudly commented.

"How did the nerd know of all this?", Gray demanded as he knows all events in Galuna Island were only known to him, his fellow teammates, and Lyon, Team Lyon and the rest of the Deliora survivors. That includes the residents of Galuna Island who are Demons.

"That guy sure knows Erza pretty well by reputation. I mean she's famous all around Fiore after all.", an older man with dark blue hair said.

"I'll never get to used to that kid's voice. He's creepy.", the man with a pipe on his mouth said.

"Aye." with all Fairy Tail members agreed in unison, stealing Happy's trademark words. The Boar Hat crew, in response to their reactions, either facepalm, shook their heads in disapproval or sighing, knowing whether they like it or not, Fairy Tail need to get used to Gowther's no emotion Spock-like logical vocabulary 24/7.

"W-wh-WHAT?!" Erza exclaimed in shock of what Gowther just said, unable to comprehend the situation.

Makarov puts his hand on his chin, absorbing the information he received from the Goat's Sin of Lust and said, "Hmmm...Now that you mentioned it my boy. It would appear Erza took so long to get those brats back from Galuna Island that made me almost forgot about it. Thank you my dear boy. So Erza...bad!" as he gave the same slight smack on the head on the redhead. Team Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail were shocked to see Erza get punished for the first time as throughout their lives, they see her as a perfectionist and disciplined, never causing much trouble while on Jobs.

Humiliated, Erza looks at Gowther angrily and threatened, "How dare you embarrass me, you bastard!" as she pointed her sword the redhead Requiped immediately at the Goat's Sin of Lust.

"Oh no! That dude pissed off Erza!", a random male member of Fairy Tail exclaimed. Everyone in Fairy Tail reacted in shock of Gowther provoking the likes of Erza. The Erza that scared every single member in the guild and they panicked.

"That young man has no idea whom he was dealing with, right Macao?", the man with a pipe on his mouth said to his friend.

"Yeah Wakaba, either this kid got guts or is out of his mind! Poor kid..", Macao agreed with Wakaba, feeling sorry of what the emotionless young man for the consequences of pissing off Erza.

Gowther, cluelessly, looked at the angry Requip Mage and said emotionlessly, "I wonder why is Erza Scarlet angry at who?"

"It's you dumbass! I told you not to make Erza angry! Now you'll know her wrath!", Natsu retorted at the Goat's Sin of Lust. Gowther tilted his head in a clueless manner to what the Fire Dragon Slayer just said.

"Die!", the redhead yelled as she slashed at Gowther intending to make the Goat's Sin of Lust to know his place...only to cut clean his head off. All of Fairy Tail looked in shock and horror of Erza's rash action when Gowther's head rolled and incapacitated body collapsing on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL?!", all members exclaimed in horror.

"You killed him, Erza! What the heck?!", Lucy said, covering her mouth horrified.

Gray, angered at this, shouted at Erza, "I know you are pissed and all but you didn't have to go that far! Now look what you did!"

"I can't believe you killed a person Erza...You should be ashamed of yourself!", Natsu telling Erza as he looked away in anger.

Happy sobbed and yelled at Erza, "I hate you Erza! You're killer!" In response to Happy's words, the majority of Fairy Tail rashly condemned this as they grow angry towards Erza, calling her a murderer.

"This is a serious crime, Erza. Murder is never part of Fairy Tail's agenda.", Makarov hung his head upon looking at the headless body of Gowther. Erza could only do but drop her bloodied sword and collapsed on the floor, feeling very ashamed of her actions and started to cry.

"My condolences for your friend. I'm very sorry. I assure to you that this will not go unanswered, the Fairy Tail Guild Master assuring the Boar Hat that justice for Gowther's death will be served as Meliodas and his friends mourned and gazed at the redhead in a killing intent and hatred.

Erza began to hear voices in her head. All words of hatred towards her, saying, "Murderer! Erza the Bloody Mage! Killer! Off with her head! And they say Erza never killed anyone but she did! You must pay for your sins! Your sins!"

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I-i'm sorry. I'm sorry...(crying)" as Erza began to revert to that of a child, sobbing.

But it is revealed that the Goat's Sin used his **Invasion**'s technique: **Nightmare Teller** to simply subdue Erza in a non-violent way. Back in the real world, Erza, affected by small light arrows made by Gowther piercing into her head, stood frozen with her sword almost made contact into the emotionless man's neck, shocking all Fairy Tail members, including Master Makarov.

"Whoa, what the heck! One minute Erza was about to hit that man but then stood frozen all of a sudden!" Gray said in shock upon witnessing this.

"Gowther managed to beat Erza? The Erza? Just like that?! I can't believe it!" Natsu looked with the same feeling Gray had, as the Fire Dragon Slayer never beaten Erza throughout his life.

Merlin corrected Natsu, "Actually, Gowther simply subdued her to submission. She really reminded me of Vivian and her anger issues. (giggling)."

Lucy and Happy were as shocked as any of the Fairy Tail members as the blond Mage commented, "Whatever Magic Gowther has, it's really scary."

"Aye." the blue cat said in agreement.

"Ahem. To explain to all this. That is Gowther's Power, Invasion. A long-range type Power that affects the mind and spirit. As you see now your friend Erza Scarlet, that's her name right?, was rendered frozen and defenseless because of Invasion.", Helbram explained to Fairy Tail, using his knowledge on all the lists of Powers he encountered in his time as a Holy Knight. Witnessing Gowther using Nightmare Teller on the late former Great Holy Knight Dreyfus also helped him add the explanation.

Team Natsu, Makarov and the rest of the guild believed the ex-Cardinal Holy Knight and looked at Gowther nervously when the latter waved his hands as if he was saying hello to them.

"Trust meeee guys, Gowther is really the creeepiessst." Ban telling everyone in Fairy Tail who could only say "Aye" again in agreement.

"Is there a way to release her from the spell?", Makarov asked.

"Gowther, you can let go of her now. That's an order.", Meliodas told the Goat's Sin of Lust.

"Understood, captain.", Gowther complied to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's orders as he snaps his fingers to remove Nightmare Teller off from Erza as the redhead collapsed on the floor physically and mentally exhausted, panting furiously of what she had experienced, making her friends worry about her.

"What was that Magic? I never felt so terrible...and exhausted.." Erza said, trying to get up.

"Rest easy, child. You need your strength. Natsu and Gray, you boys go help Erza and take her to the infirmary for quick recovery.", the Fairy Tail Guild Master ordered the two knuckleheads (Gray was back in his clothes) who immediately obeyed as they slowly escorted the redhead to the guild's infirmary room.

"Forgive me, sir. I did not mean to offend or harm your subordinate. It was simply self-defense" Gowther emotionlessly apologized.

"Nah, it's alright my dear boy. As long as no one in Fairy Tail is seriously harmed, so we're good.", Makarov brushing off the Goat's Sin of Lust's apology. "Speaking of which, who are you newcomers?" as he asked the Boar Hat crew.

"Oh right old geezer. The name is Meliodas, the head of Boar Hat business. And these are my friends: Elizabeth, Ban, Diane, Merlin, Gowther, Elaine and Helbram. The talking pig is Hawk", the blond kid replied. The others whose names were introduced to Fairy Tail waved their hands in hello to everyone in the guild who greeted them back in kind.

Happy looked at Hawk and exclaimed in surprise, "The pig is talking!"

"So are you! You cat bastard! _Pugo!_", Hawk retorted on the blue cat' stupidity.

Lucy muttered under her breath, "What a stupid cat."

"Alright everyone! Clean up the mess you made and get back to work!", Makarov ordered as all Fairy Tail Mages resumed their "normal" activities whilst cleaning up everything they had wrecked by their recently quelled guild brawl, replacing all broken furniture, plate, mugs, etc. and the former went off to the bathroom to let himself go.

Mirajane then approached the Boar Hat crew and asked if they would like a meal or two, which they agreed and made their orders to the white-haired young woman: a lot of ale and delicious food. While waiting for their meals and ale, the Boar Hat crew sat down on the tables and talked with each other of trivial things and that includes the short scuffle with Erza.

"You really overdid it yourself Gowtheeerrr. Was that reallly necessaaarryy?", Ban sing-song commented.

"Of course Fox's Sin of Greed Ban. Erza Scarlet has a violent temper comparing to that of Natsu Dragneel's but not far below the level of captain's and it requires non-lethal force to subdue her.", Gowther logically replied with no emotion, whilst fixing his glasses.

"Whateeevveerr..", the Fox's Sin of Greed muttered.

"Uh, Gowther. Was that the same technique you used on Lord Great Holy Knight Dreyfus back we were enemies at that time?", Helbram asked.

"Yes, former Cardinal-ranked Holy Knight Helbram. 'Nightmare Teller', one of my Invasion's techniques. Used for subduing opponents with terrifying nightmares in hopes of never getting out of it unless I allow it." Gowther emotionlessly explained, putting back his glasses on after cleaning it.

"Oh...", the elderly ex-Holy Knight gasped, having confirmed what he saw from the Goat's Sin of Lust.

Moments later, when Mirajane arrived with the meals and drinks ordered up, the Boar Hat crew helped themselves as they ate and drank heartily with Meliodas, Ban, Helbram and King drinking ale together and some of them ended up drunk mostly Ban; Diane, Merlin, Elaine and Elizabeth eating and drinking, although Elaine became really drunk thanks to the Fox's Sin of Greed's influence on her, further displeasing the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth. Hawk enjoyed eating as many as he wanted. Gowther, meanwhile, holds his mug cluelessly.

"It looks like you guys are enjoying yourself huh?", Lucy said as she approaches them, politely asking if she could sit down next to Merlin who allowed her to. Happy, with his wings, landed on the table and said, "Aye sir!"

The Boar Hat crew nodded in agreement to the female blond Mage while continuing feasting just as Gray comes by after helping Erza to the infirmary room in the guild, with his boxers...again.

"Duh Lucy they are practically enjoying themselves, mind if I join the party?", the spiky black haired Mage asked.

"Seriously, put on some clothes!", King berated Gray of his lack of dignity, prompting Elaine to cover his eyes in embarrassment.

Gray exclaimed in shock, "Aaaahh! Not again! Where are my clothes?!" as he searched frantically for his clothes.

"Say Melioas, is Fairy Tail fun or what?", Natsu asked Meliodas and his friends as he approached the Boar Hat crew who continued their feasting after tending to Erza in the guild's infirmary room.

"Yep, Natsu. Fairy Tail looks fun indeed. They have the best ale around here! Ni-shi-shi-shi!", Meliodas replied while chugging down ale into his mouth.

Natsu then asked another question, "If you think Fairy Tail is fun, Meliodas. Would you and your friends like to join the guild with us? Come on it'll be great!" as he expected an answer from the blond kid.

After thinking for a minute of the offer Natsu gave him, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath replied to the Fire Dragon Slayer Mage, "Nope."

Hearing Meliodas' response, Team Natsu minus Erza who's in the infirmary jaw-dropped and exclaimed, "WHHHAAAATTT?!" as the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins can only smirk and giggled, "Ni-shi-shi-shi."

What does Meliodas' words mean when he refused Natsu's offer to join Fairy Tail? Find out in the next chapter! :)

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note: Fwah! Fwah! Fwahahahaha! (in Ruin's voice) There you have it folks! The Boar Hat crew meets the rest of Fairy Tail guild and...Meliodas rejecting the offer of joining the guild! There might be a reason why. ;) Secretly I humiliated Erza in this chapter! Fwah! Fwah! Hahaha the look on Fairy Tail when Gowther trolling Erza hahaha! I made another little reference from "Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed" whose next chapter will come by later on. Gowther is one of my favorite characters in Nanatsu no Taizai! Him, his clueless and emotionless nature, and his weird sense of humor. And..he scares me a lot more than Meliodas' alleged demon form. You know what I mean if you check out the manga.**

**Powers (Nanatsu no Taizai) and Magic (Fairy Tail) will be both uniquely different in this fanfic story just as Curses and Magic are in the canon namely Tartarus arc. Hope that arc is worth reading in the manga and later watching in the anime (but I have serious doubts of the 2014 anime sequel of Fairy Tail for obvious reasons).**

**Next chapter will be the part where Fairy Tail declaring war on Phantom Lord and the Boar Hat crew will soon get involved in it. Oh boy watch out Phantom Lord because Meliodas and his friends will easily wipe the floor with all you! Fwah! Fwah! **

**Don't forget to review! :) Ni-shi-shi**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, guys! Sorry for the long wait. Hope it's worth it. Writer's block again. The fourth chapter of "Fairies and Sins" is here and now the events preluding to the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord begins and the Boar Hat crew are gonna be drawn into the conflict between Guilds, shaking the Magic World of their OP-ness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai and Fairy Tail. The two anime/manga series belong to Nakaba Suzuki and Hiro Mashima including A-1 Pictures animation studio behind the anime adaptations. Seriously they should bring back the old animation of FT 'cause the 2014 version sucks! For the NnT anime seems okay and I liked it.  
**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Prelude to War

"WHAT?!"

That was Team Natsu sans Erza, who is still at the Fairy Tail guild infirmary thanks to Gowther's **Nightmare Teller**, all they could say in shock after Meliodas, who represented his Boar Hat crew personally, had refused Natsu's offer to join Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore.

"What do you mean 'no' Meliodas?! Nobody refuses an offer to join Fairy Tail and gets away with it!", Natsu loudly accused as he pointed his finger to the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins who casually didn't mind the hot-headed pink teenager at all, sipping his ale and ordered another one from Mirajane.

"Aye!", Happy said in agreement supporting his best friend with his paw up while flying.

"Yeah, it's the first time these guys didn't want to join our Guild.", Gray commented, unaware his clothes are missing again until Lucy pointed it out for him to which he frantically panicked and searched for them again throughout the guildhall even to the girls' bathroom, resulting him getting comically kicked out by the angry female Fairy Tail Mages.

"We've heard that similar offer before to our captain...", King commented. His fellow Sins nodded in agreement saying 'Aye' stealing Happy's catchphrase and recalled how King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot offered Meliodas a position of a Great Holy Knight in his kingdom to which he accepted but will start his new position whenever he feel like it as he still had the Boar Hat to run and adventures with his friends which had slightly disappointed the future ruler of all Britannia and probably waited for his return whilst governing his kingdom.

"Ni-shi-shi. Because, Natsu, is that while I'd admitted this Guild of yours looks cool and all but I have the Boar Hat to run and my friends here got jobs to do. And we have adventures to do."

"In Fairy Tail, you can do a lot of adventures when you take on Jobs!", Natsu snorted with Happy saying 'Aye' again. But Meliodas held his ground and still refuses the offer to join the strongest Guild in Fiore even the Boar Hat crew refused much to the pink-haired Mage's disappointment.

Gray laughed after managing to find his clothes again. "Give it up Flame-Brain. Meliodas says no and it's final."

"Shut up Ice-Princess! I don't see you helping here!" Natsu retorted.

Gray locked heads on the pinkette Dragon Slayer. "What did you say Hot Breath huh?!" and soon enough the two argued childishly and went all out again as they tried to punch each other light's out leaving some of the Boar Hat crew in a sweat-drop.

"Speaking of Jobs, what do you guys work as besides Meliodas being the owner of the Boar Hat?", Lucy asked, ignoring Natsu and Gray's petty brawl.

The conversation between Team Natsu and the Boar Hat crew had brought the attention some then all of the Fairy Tail guild members who overheard the outburst and decided to listen attentively while avoiding Gowther's creepy no-emotion gaze.

"Waitresses. Thanks to Captain!", Diane cheerfully replied.

"Y-yes! Lord Meliodas is kind enough to let me be the waitress of the Boar Hat with Diane...", Elizabeth naively nodded in response.

Hawk then proudly declared, "Cleaner. All the leftovers on the floor will be left to Lord Hawk, captain of the Leftover Knights! _Pugo! Pugo!_"

"Wow, this talking pig has a lot of ego..." Happy commented.

"So are you, cat bastard! _Pugo!_", the talking pig angrily retorted. This scared the blue Exceed into hiding behind Lucy in fear of Hawk's wrath with Gowther emotionlessly commenting, "As expected of Captain Leftovers."

"Commercial agent and Butler one time...", King spoke while sipping on his ale.

"Me and Elaine, the coooookkksss!", Ban sing-sung said drunkenly and Elaine innocently waved her hand.

"Security detail...", Helbram playfully spoke while Merlin gave an alluring smile that would have put all of the beauties famously known in Fiore to shame.

Meliodas finished chugging down his ale and said. "As for Gowther...hmmm still don't know what will be his position in the Boar Hat yet but I'll think of something..."

Helbram made a slight cough for a short while and spoke, "Begging your pardon miss, but what's the big deal of joining your 'Guild', did I get it right? "

"Wait! You guys are not from Fiore?", Lucy asked and the rest had the same question written on their faces. And the two knuckleheads of ice and fire quickly stopped to their brawling and had the same idea.

The Boar Hat crew except a clueless Gowther and a naive Elizabeth gave a 'You don't say' or 'Duh' looks to the busty blonde Mage's question and then revealed that they are from the continent of Britannia and they were knights serving in the kingdom of Liones and Elizabeth being a princess of that country. In addition, they are currently on a journey traveling the world after they receive a pardon of leave by the King of Liones. Thankfully they left the part of King, Helbram and Elaine being actually fairies and Diane being a Giant out in the revelation.

In turn, Lucy decides to help Meliodas and his Co. to understand about the Mage World in Fiore with the help of Mirajane of course who is more than happy to discuss about the Magic Council, the Guilds, and the functions of the Legal Guild System. This includes the Jobs Mages take and the reward of Jewels, the currency of Fiore opposed to Gold Coins in Britannia, and the three statuses of a Mage and a Guild: Legal, Dark, and Independent. According to the voluptuous woman, one cannot be considered a Mage if they don't join a Guild of their own choosing.

Helbram and Merlin were so fascinated on how the governing system of the Magical World works here as the former took on notes on his handbook he carried around, writing every important details, copious details and the latter listening carefully. While Meliodas appear to be interested too or rather pretending to as he continued his perverted antics on Elizabeth that angers Hawk, Lucy and some of the female Fairy Tail Mages deadpanned, and impresses Master Makarov seeing another fellow pervert.

Hawk and Happy, despite having a bad start in their first meeting, soon began to get along with each other well sharing a mutual love of food mostly leftovers and fish; Ban having a drinking contest with the brunette woman named Cana Alberona with the the most of the guild placed their bets who would win, leaving a tie; Elaine and Elizabeth got along well with Lucy like sisters and best friends; King was the subject of embarrassment when Diane revealed that he lost to a cat who stole his snacks and she liked him, and if it wasn't enough, the Fairy King was being verbally assaulted by Elfman about being manly; and Gowther do his self-role play and story telling with theatrics and grace that amazes the other Fairy Tail Mages even the blue-haired girl named Levy McGarden with her two teammates of Team Shadow Gear: Jet and Droy.

Then Fairy Tail and the Boar Hat shared stories and exploits such as the guild's constant destruction throughout the kingdom of Fiore whenever Team Natsu and the rest take on Jobs, defeating Dark Guilds such as Eisenwald, etc.; and the Seven Deadly Sins' battle against the Tyrant Dragon which Natsu demanded if they knew Igneel but sadly got a no, defense of the Maiden Castle of Edinburgh from a group of vampires about Ban messing up the whole mission being drunk and stole King and Diane's strength without them realizing, and the destruction of the Great Druid Altar after defeating the Troll Queen.

After sharing stories, everyone were surprised to see Titania Erza herself leaving the infirmary, completely recovered from her 'defeat' by Gowther. Seeing Erza back on her feet and in good condition as if nothing happened although she still limping for a while had shocked the rest of the Guild, even the Boar Hat crew in the fact that those affected by Gowther's Invasion technique will be left physically and mentally exhausted.

Take Dreyfus for example.

"How did Miss Scarlet manage to recover from Gowther's **Nightmare Teller**?", King wonders out loud.

"Oh I know the answer!", Happy raised his paw enthusiastically. "It's because she's Erza."

This gave the Boar Hat crew a deadpanned, incredulous expression written in their faces over what the blue Exceed said. "Seriously? What the fuck?..."

"That is theoretically impossible Blue Cat.", the Goat's Sin of Lust emotionlessly retorted in logic. "It is merely Erza Scarlet's great sheer willpower that kept her fighting on and live. And that is the answer. You cannot simply say that she recovered from my Nightmare Teller just because she's Erza because it defies the laws of physics. It's illogical."

Happy's brain went overboard of Gowther's logic and fainted.

"Says the guy who got his head chopped off and put back together again...", King sweat-drop muttered.

The rest of the Sins agreed with the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth's retort for they have seen Hendrickson chopping off the emotionless man's head off and later put back in place after searching for his glasses during the battle. Something that unnerves them about Gowther of his race and origins.

Approaching Meliodas and Co., the Requip Mage then bowed in apology and soon made friends with the Boar Hat crew although still held her little animosity of the humiliation she suffered but will bear with it for now. Unbelievably, during her interaction with her new friends, she tried to make Elaine her apprentice after hearing that she's new to her longsword and doesn't know how, however Helbram stepped in and told her that Elaine is under his apprenticeship as an Apprentice Holy Knight much to her disappointment.

Then they told Team Natsu and the rest of the guild of how they were framed on the murder of the previous Great Holy Knight Zaratras 10 years ago, saved the kingdom of Liones from the grip of the Holy Knights and the plot of Hendrickson and then stated that Helbram was once their enemy before and now as their friend. They even revealed that they're the Seven Deadly Sins, a group of legendary knights infamous throughout Britannia.

"Ooh I wanna fight this Hendrickson guy! He sounds like a challenge to me! I'm all fired up now!", Natsu declared, wanting to prove his strength to the late Great Holy Knight after hearing that he's so strong almost equal to Meliodas' from the Boar Hat crew's point of view with his fists already lighted on fire.

"You idiot. Didn't you hear what they said about Hendrickson. He's dead, killed in a fight these guys. I'm surprised you people are willing to kill him.", Gray criticized of the Boar Hat crew's killing intention. Natsu ignored this and wanted to challenge Meliodas but was sadly rejected.

"Hendrickson is a complete madman bent on unleashing hell on Britannia and probably the whole world too if he wasn't stopped and put out of his misery. He's beyond redemption. And for your information, we're knights, Gray Fullbuster. We are trained to destroy our enemies literally, not knock them out senseless.", the green-haired fairy in human guise shot back at Gray.

"Actually, captain did knock out Platinum-ranked Holy Knight Dogget of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky senseless in their one-on-one match and you knocked Captain out when we were enemies at that time.", Gowther emotionlessly pointed out, bringing up the subject about a short scuffle between Meliodas and Dogget at the award ceremony, forcing Helbram do the face-palm. "Gowther, you're not helping here."

"Killing people ain't gonna solve problems, man. Do you have any remorse for taking their lives?", Gray retorted with Natsu, Lucy, and Erza agreeing with him. Happy too after recovering from his brain-meltdown faint.

"Yeah killing people doesn't make you guys manly!", Elfman yelled out of nowhere scaring Elaine who accidentally pushed him back in a burst of her Power in fright before Mirajane calmed him down after he crashed. "Be nice, Elfman..."

The Seven Deadly Sins and the ex-Holy Knight appeared to be unfazed of Gray's criticisms while Hawk continues eating and Elizabeth feeling nervous of the tensions between the two groups and Elaine felt the same thing.

The former Cardinal-ranked Holy Knight then spoke, "Are we talking about philosophy now, young man? You have your own ways of defeating your enemies in battles, we have our own. We don't show mercy to those who stands in our way. When you're in a battle of life and death, you live or die. There's no middle ground."

"Well captain hereeee is the only oneeee who doesn't want to kill people but piss him off and he wiiillll...", Ban drunkenly muttered.

Mirajane was surprised of their willingness to kill and wondered. "Especially the little girl?" while looking at the little blonde teenager next to Ban.

"H-hey I killed people too!", Elaine retorted with her cheeks turning red, recalling back in the times when she fended off intruders and thieves from taking the Fountain of Youth 700 years ago before she met Ban.

"By blowing them awaaay?...I believe youuu...", Ban teasingly commented, remembering how the former Guardian Saint blew him off the Sacred Tree of the Fairy King's Forest in their first meeting. This made Elaine turn even more redder, prompting to use the ale mug to cover her cute embarrassment.

Then they asked about Elizabeth if she killed too but were relieved when Hawk revealed she didn't including himself. The members of Fairy Tail didn't even bother to ask if Gowther killed too so far judging from his emotionless look they see behind it, he may have taken lives before.

Then an argument broke out as they bicker childishly and seriously at the same time about their morals of killing and defeating enemies. "I wonder why everyone arguing about how we kill people?", Gowther cluelessly wonders out loud.

Makarov, overheard the Goat's Sin of Lust's question, ended the pointless argument and then explained to him. "It's because my dear boy is that killing is outlawed here in Fiore. All Guilds must oblige to that law, sadly those Dark Guilds disregarded this and that disgusted me. He then turned to Meliodas and the others. "So I must give you all a warning to all of you. No one must kill here in Fiore otherwise, you might earn the attention of the Magic Council and suffer the consequences by them."

"Sure.", Meliodas calmly agreed like the words of Master Makarov was no big deal to him. The rest of the crew soon nodded in agreement, abiding the short elderly man's warning...whenever they feel like it.

Deciding to change the subjects to ease tensions and resume the jolly atmosphere in the guildhall, "I'm curious. Do you guys use Magic?", Lucy asked the Boar Hat crew. Merlin gave a mysterious smile and spoke, "Of course, miss Lucy. In Britannia we have possess magical abilities like you Mages in Fiore and other countries of Isghar. It's called Powers."

"Powers? That's pretty a plain name. How about simply call it Magic dude?", Gray skeptically said of what the greatest Mage of Britannia said.

"Say whatever you call it.. 'dude'. Because Powers are fundamentally different compared to Magic as we draw them from our will, belief and experience. They also represent our personalities reflecting as the physical manifestation of them. Of course, like Magic, they held a unique variety of them.", Helbram explained in a serious and playful tone at the same time, using Gray's last word in his sentence that bewildered the Fairy Tail Mages.

"Not only that they represent our Power that measures the might of Magical Power, Strength measures physical ability and Spirit measures composure, determination and perseverance that what makes up our Power Levels.", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony added.

Team Natsu, and probably the some or rest of the Fairy Tail Mages who probably overheard them in the conversation, sweat-dropped nervously that the half of the Boar Hat crew: the Seven Deadly Sins and a former Holy Knight, and also the blonde teenager with them are all quite too powerful in their own right and might be more powerful than all of the strongest Mages in Fiore. Witnessing their care-free and casual nature made the Boar Hat probably the most unpredictable group of people making Fairy Tail run for their money and the Magic Council for more than enough grief already to deal with them.

"So what..uh Powers do you guys have?..", the blond female Mage asked in a sweat-drop, though felt a bit uncomfortable with the term 'Powers' used by these people from the continent of Britannia.

"Hmm...well let's see. Captain here has Full Counter that reflects Magical and direct attacks right back at the opponent; Ban's Snatch that steals objects and powers and abilities of others, Diane has Creation that manipulates the earth much like Earth Magic but very different and diverse, King's Disaster which was drawn out through his Spirit Spear Chastiefol that brings...disaster upon foes, Helbram has Link that possesses all of the Powers his allies provided him and had them stored in his Link orb for use, Elaine has power over wind, I would think of calling it 'Strike Air', and Gowther's Invasion.. um you guys already know that with Miss Erza as the victim of his Power for example." the Boar's Sin of Gluttony elaborated.

Poor Hawk wasn't mentioned for he doesn't have any Power at all, only his wits, and big ego.

That left Natsu and his friends in awe of their Magical abilities and hoped they get to see them in action one of these days while Happy comforted his talking animal friend, by offering fish.

"Merlin is the only one who uses real Magic here. She wasn't called the greatest Mage in Britannia for nothing. Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas casually commented about the Boar's Sin of Gluttony's reputation. "What about you guys?"

"Well, I have Celestial Spirit Magic that summons the Spirits of the Zodiac. I have Aquarius, Cancer, Plue, Taurus and Sagittarius, the newest addition after an..unexpected venture on Galuna Island. Natsu here has Fire Dragon Slayer Magic taught by Igneel, a real Dragon, Happy has wings the only thing he's good at other than his mouth, Gray has Ice-Make Magic that creates ice and molds them into something else and lastly Erza has Requip that summons armors and weapons at her disposal in a fast pace." Lucy explained.

"Why would a Dragon teach him to use Magic that kills Dragons?", King wonders that offends Natsu for some reason.

"Impressive...", Helbram muttered, jotting down the important notes. "And the rest of the Guild have all different kinds of Magic other than the ones you and your friends have, correct?"

The blonde Mage confirmed the elderly ex-Holy Knight's question and stated that everyone in Fairy Tail possess all sorts of Magic, some mostly common in Fiore and some rare like Natsu's Dragon Slayer Magic for example. The Boar's Sin of Gluttony mentioned to have 'Balor's Power Eye' and offered that she'll measure the Power Levels of the individual Fairy Tail Mages including the Master and Team Natsu sooner or later.

Regardless of the huge differences between the two groups, they have enjoyed a good party as they drink, eat, gossip and brawl too etc. like there's no tomorrow. During the party, Erza informed Master Makarov about the appearance of Gajeel Redfox outside Magnolia where they first met the Boar Hat crew and the latter decided that he look into this matter later. After a long day of hard partying, Fairy Tail and the crew of the Boar Hat enjoyed each others' company. And now Meliodas and Co. are going to leave now, satisfied in exploring Magnolia Town.

"You sure you and your pals wouldn't wanna join the guild. The offer still stands, you know.", Natsu said still persistent as ever.

Meliodas crossed his arms. "Nope. Sorry Natsu. We'd be leaving on the first daylight tomorrow. Ni-shi-shi." much to Natsu's disappointment.

"As expected of captain.", Gowther commented with no emotion. Then the Fire Dragon Slayer issued a challenge on the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins that he'll fight him with everything he got once he joins the guild but Meliodas doesn't seem to mind.

"It's alright my boy! You're welcome to visit Fairy Tail anytime you want!", Makarov declared to the Boar Hat crew with the smile on his face but tiptoeing to Meliodas whispering to his ear. "... Pssst! How about I show you about these sexy hot women in Sorcerer's Weekly? Here's a free sample of the magazine if you want. Hehehe." Meliodas winked and mischievously grinned in reply, signifying a brotherly bond between the perverts.

The rest of the Boar Hat crew also made their respective goodbyes and Team Natsu and everyone in Fairy Tail waved goodbye to their new friends before resuming their activities and later sadly, brawling again. However, the happiness will not last forever as darkness threatens Magnolia with signs of war brewing in. And Lucy had a strange feeling about this...

* * *

_At the night of Magnolia..._

Lucy, clad in her warm clothing composed of a jacket and pants due to the cold in the middle of the night in Magnolia, had left her apartment room to pay a little visit to the Boar Hat located quite nearby outside of town. However, she had unexpected followers tailing after her, and clearly knew who they are.

"Uh, you can come out guys. I know you're there.", she called to her would-be stalkers.

And the Celestial Spirit Mage is right, it was Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza who are following her stealthily like ninjas coming out of the alleys however the pinkette Dragon Slayer Mage and the blue talking cat are taking it too over-dramatically.

"We're ninjas!"

"Nin-nin! nin-nin!"

"What the heck are you doing?", Lucy demanded in a sweat-drop look.

"Following you of course. Gramps told us that everyone in Fairy Tail should stick together no matter what.", Natsu answered.

"Aye!", Happy said enthusiastically with his paws up.

"And what are you doing here in the middle in the night Lucy? Out for a little walk under the moon?", Gray asked.

Lucy went deadpanned and told the Ice-Make Mage, "No, Gray I'm not and uh by the way...your clothes..."

"Uwah! Not again!", the black-haired Mage panicked as he searched for his missing clothes again.

"Lucy, you heard Master's orders. We need to stay together to maintain strength in numbers. It's very dangerous to go alone even during night. Not since Phantom Lord is making a move against us when we're at our most vulnerable even if it was averted and must be cautious.", Erza sternly told. Earlier after the Boar Hat crew left, Master Makarov warned his guild subordinates or rather his 'children', in his perspective, to stay safe in numbers and be careful for an anticipated attack from Phantom Lord for safety reasons.

"Y-yeah Erza I know that. But, something is not right.", Lucy said that got the rest of Team Natsu's attention.

"What do you mean Lucy?", the Fire Dragon Slayer asked.

The Celestial Spirit Mage explained, "Do you remember back when we first met Meliodas and his crew and one of his friends, the old man with an eye-patch, have been battling a Mage from Phantom Lord here in Magnolia?" Gray and Erza seemed to understand Lucy's question, nodding 'yes' in reply while Natsu and Happy are as dumb as thick rocks, clearly not remembering of all that happened. "Yeah so what?"

Sighing mentally, Lucy then told her teammates that not only that she'll get to know more of Meliodas and his company to find answers but might get the chance to taste their food of the Boar Hat while secretly hoping that it ain't that expensive.

"If you're going to the Boar Hat, then we're coming with you. We're a team now, you got that?" Natsu told Lucy.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed in support. Erza and Gray nodded, also supporting Natsu.

Seeing that there's no stopping these guys now, Lucy can only smile warmly and allowed her fellow teammates to accompany her to visit their new friends' place called the Boar Hat outside Magnolia.

* * *

_At the Boar Hat..._

Before the eyes of Team Natsu lay the Boar Hat itself. It clearly looks like a witch or wizard's hat from the looks of it, the symbol of the boar on the welcome sign front door and judging from the delicious smelling smoke, the Boar Hat crew have been busy. And soon as they entered through the door, the bell of it rang that brought the attention of the blond kid.

"Welcome to the Boar Hat! We sell the best food and ale from Britannia! Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas greeted the Fairy Tail Mages with a smile on his face.

Everyone in the Boar Hat stopped to what they are doing when they saw their new friends coming by the bar as Elizabeth, who was tending to the empty ale mugs, spoke. "O-oh it's the wizards from Fairy Tail, Lord Meliodas." Team Natsu waved hello to the Boar hat crew who were surprised of their unexpected visit.

"Yo, Ban! Elaine! Cook up the meals for our customers!", the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins ordered almost immediately.

"Roger!", the immortal man and the fairy complied as they went into the Boar Hat's kitchens and began cooking while the Dragon's Sin of Wrath filled up the mug with ale. With the delicious meals cooked up and served on the tables by Elizabeth, Diane and King clad in his butler's outfit for some reason, Team Natsu began to help themselves and the food and ale tasted delicious as Natsu and his friends made comments and remarks about it.

"Wow! This food taste delicious! *munching*", Natsu cried in joy.

"Aye! Even the fish taste delicious!" as the talking cat happily munched on the fish.

Gray sipped the wine "Yeah, not bad at all. So this is ale from Britannia."

"Wow, Ban and Elaine's cooking skills are incredible!", Lucy admitted

"I agree, this food tasted so good, I'd admit.", Erza complimented.

"I taught her weeellll...", Ban said, patting an embarrassed Elaine in the head. Hawk, however, was upset that there will be no leftovers for him to eat tonight and a butt of Meliodas' joke of cooking him for dinner.

And everyone shared a good laugh and talked about some of the most embarrassing stories mainly about King and Lucy at their expense much to their dismay except Gowther who doesn't know what's going on. The blonde Mage even showed how she summoned Celestial Spirits, starting with Plue and then Cancer. Lucy doesn't want to summon Taurus because she had a feeling that he and Meliodas might get along very well for obvious reasons. This includes Aquarius whom she doesn't want to invoke her wrath.

However the jolly mood in the bar soon ended when the pinkette Dragon Slayer slammed his fist on the table, nearly cracking it as if he wanted to punch someone in the face. "If only Gramps wasn't a coward, we'd have taken down Phantom Lord by now." Natsu growled.

"He isn't a coward. You realize he's one of the Ten Wizard Saints, right?", Gray said, holding the ale mug.

"The what now?", Lucy wondered. The same thing goes with the Boar Hat crew who overheard the conversation.

Elizabeth naively wondered. "T-ten Wizard Saints?"

"What are they?", King asked before noticing Ban doing something to his sister.

"Probably another Guild. Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas casually commented.

"As if the Pleiadess of the Azuureee Skyyy wasn't enoughhh...", Ban drunkenly said while easily blocking the fat man easily.

"It's a title bestowed by the Council Chairman to the ten greatest wizards on the continent.", Erza explained. _And so is he..._, she said in her mind about a blue-haired man with a strange tattoo on his right eye, unaware of Gowther peeking into her thoughts and Elaine mind-reading. "Jose, the Master of Phantom Lord, is also one of the Wizard Saints."

The ex-Holy Knight wonders in deep thought and said, "Hmm... I see so these Ten Wizard Saints are as powerful as the Great Holy Knights from every kingdom in Britannia themselves."

"Or might even be on par with the Fairy King's formidable powers...hehe.", Merlin playfully added, referring to the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth who was slightly offended for that comment for he's one of the strongest Sins.

"Who cares? Even if they have more members, we should go in and get back at them!", Natsu yelled that frightens Elizabeth a bit but was 'comforted' by Meliodas' touching her chest.

"You idiot! Both the Master and Mirajane went to avoid a fight because of the consequences that will follow. It's to help preserve peace in the entire Magic World!", Gray said in retort.

"Is Phantom Lord really that strong they'd tear a city apart? _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk nervously wonders. Diane took that as an offense for she had destroyed Byzel all by herself when she's in her true form.

"Unfortunately, yes. Our offensive powers are equal. Masters Makarov and Jose are members of the Ten Wizard Saints, so their strength is roughly equal. ", Erza answered. "Then there's the fact that Phantom has some S-Class wizards who call themselves the Element 4. But our biggest worry is their own Dragon Slayer, the one Sir Helbram here fought yesterday and would have instigated the attack on our guild: Black Steel Gajeel."

"A Dragon Slayer?!", Lucy cried. "So there are others besides Natsu. And I take it this guy eats iron and the like?" The Fire Dragon Slayer doesn't look amused about another Dragon Slayer.

"I'm glad my armor ain't made of iron, it's a full plate of copper.", the elderly ex-Holy Knight jokingly remarked.

"Actually, Sir Helbram. All the armor the Holy Knights and previously the Seven Deadly Sins wore are made of reinforced steel customized in different colors and appearances to pose a terrifying and intimidating look on the enemy.", Gowther emotionlessly pointed out, ruining the moment.

"That was a joke, Goat's Sin of Lust. Where's your sense of humor?" Helbram retorted.

Gowther can only respond with a creepy laugh with no emotion flowers appearing out of nowhere. "Wahahahaha." leaving Natsu and his friends creeped out but Erza held it strong.

"Forget I said that.", the green-haired fairy in old knight's disguise deadpanned said. "Anyways, that punk didn't even put up much of a challenge and I would have killed him if someone hadn't got in the way...but the past is past, I made him know his place at least."

Team Natsu was taken aback that the old geezer with an eye-patch being able to force the likes of Phantom's Dragon Slayer on the defensive and nearly killed him which the Fairy Tail Mages didn't like about, but then again Helbram was once a Holy Knight and his combat skills were still sharp as ever and will not hesitate to kill. Same goes for the Seven Deadly Sins.

Then the Fairy Tail Mages told the Boar Hat crew about a long-heated on-going rivalry between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, who are both equally powerful Guilds in Fiore and the brink of war is imminent no matter how measures can be taken to prevent that from happening which Meliodas now gets it. Though the symbol of Phantom reminds them of the destroyed kingdom of Danafor the one Cain Barzard wore in his old Holy Knight uniform and can be insulting to some extent.

Gladly that the Boar Hat crew didn't join the guild for they might dragged into the mess. They already have more than enough battles already in Britannia. They ain't gonna do it in Fiore, not what Master Makarov warned them about the Magic Council.

"Speaking of which, who's Escanor? The one in the posters over there?", Erza asked, eying on the seven posters of the Seven Deadly Sins and one of them depicts an old man with flowing hair and beard.

Merlin answered. "Oh you mean the Lion's Sin of Pride? He's the old geezer of the Seven Deadly Sins. Doesn't talk much, preferring his huge battle-axe to do the talking. Hehe. He's as silent as a lion waiting for his prey to pounce upon but can be very arrogant and poetic most of the time."

"Yeah, so why is he not with your group?", Happy asked with Lucy had that thought too.

"Did something happen with your old man?", Gray wonders.

Gowther explained in no emotion. "After Hendrickson's defeat, Escanor volunteered to hunt down and eliminate any of his accomplices and associates who helped in his wicked plot who escaped custody and has not been heard since even though he was the last to arrive. He's considered the wildcard of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Who knows, maybe the old geezer's here in Fiore too by chance. Ni-shi-shi", Meliodas care-freely commented while checking out Elizabeth's panties much to Hawk's (and Erza's too) chagrin and disgust.

"If you guys are no longer criminals then why did you keep the wanted posters? And also some of your faces there doesn't look like you at all.", the Ice-Make Mage skeptically asked.

The Grizzly's Sin of Sloth told the Ice-Make Mage. "Ask captain that, Gray. Probably a souvenir of his. We don't actually mind. Whoever drew those wanted posters must be an idiot. Just think of them as portraits of the members of the Boar Hat. And seriously put on your clothes!"

Gray went into full panic and searched for his clothes around the Boar Hat exasperatedly adding the humor in the Boar Hat, even Erza's punishment on an exhibitionist Ice-Make Mage was also funny even Natsu.

Meanwhile, Meliodas picked his ear and asked what they were talking about again, prompting everyone a full face-palm and sweat-drop. To cure the Deadly Sins' captain's ignorance, Team Natsu had to tell him about Phantom Lord and a long history of rivalry between the two equally powerful Guilds in Fiore all over again which the Dragon's Sin of Wrath finally got it and understands the situation or so he says.

After enjoying each other's company, Team Natsu soon left the Boar Hat with satisfied stomachs and Lucy having a huge discount for the food and drinks much to her joy as they returned to Magnolia to stay at Lucy's apartment for tonight that left the Celestial Spirit Mage in complete chagrin. However this was not meant to last...

* * *

_In Phantom Lord Headquarters in Oak Town, northern of Fiore Kingdom..._

In Oak Town located in northern Fiore Kingdom, there lies the Guild Headquarters of Phantom Lord, one of the two strongest Guilds in the kingdom of Fiore considered to be equal in terms of power and strength with the rising Guild, Fairy Tail. Within Phantom Lord's Guild Headquarters, darkness dominated in the halls with only dozens of Lacrima lamps providing light and it's filled with lot of tough-looking Mages, who all share the the same animosity and hatred towards the Fairies who would dare upstage the Phantoms.

Among the members of Phantom Lord is Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer and famously known as 'Black Steel' for his use of Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. And he is eating plenty of iron, metal scraps, nails, etc. as much as he want into his mouth at the table he sat on as the man walked behind him.

"Hey Gajeel! I just heard you got beaten up by an old knight you couldn't lay a finger on and ran away shitless! Also you got saved by some hot chick! Didn't know you're such a ladies' man! You didn't even trashed those pathetic fairies' sorry excuse for a guildhall! Hahaha! I never knew you ar-oomph!", a fellow Phantom Lord Mage with a sneer on his face taunted Gajeel of his defeat by Helbram before receiving an iron club from the Ace of Phantom Lord himself!

Seeing the guy getting beat up senseless in one hit and lost a tooth or two, ended up bloodied and unconscious lying on the broken tables and a cracked wall had provided the other Phantom Lord Mages some entertainment at the least, who appeared to have no sympathy even to their fellow guild-mates.

After punching the man brutally, Gajeel retracted his iron club and reverted it back to his normal hand. "Shut your crap! What did I say about disturbing me while I'm eating. Scumbag. Besides, the old man was just lucky that I didn't have to use my full power against him, otherwise I'd send him to his grave by now. That lady, well...I might repay her back in kind. And for those fairy assholes, we're the stronger Guild. Geehee."

However underneath his tough face, the Iron Dragon Slayer was humiliated. He could not even defeat the likes of Helbram and being saved by Merlin from the former's strongest attack. That something Gajeel will not stand let it get away from this. To the eyes of Phantom, all are weakling before them. If there's by chance that he'll meet the old geezer again, this time Gajeel is going to even the odds. As for Merlin, he'll do the same thing as well despite being saved from inevitable death by her.

On top of the guildhall, there was a tall man with long hair, mustache and a goatee whose appearance looked like a diverse cross between a wizard and a jester much like Makarov's and displaying a malicious smirk on his face spoke to Gajeel. "The wheels have been set in motion. Excellent job Gajeel despite the previous setback you've encountered lately."

Turning to the man who called out to him with full awareness of who's he talking to, Gajeel smirked and said. "You're too lenient Master. Despite I failed to trash the fairies' guildhall because of that one-eyed old geezer in armor I've fought got in the way and lost the momentum, I managed to leave them another present for compensation of the trouble."

The man in a wizard/jester garb and a hat representing his Guild, identified to be the Guild Master of Phantom Lord himself Jose Porla was pleased of his subordinate's efforts and applauded him. "My, my. Well done Gajeel. I expected so highly of you. Though...you mustn't kill _that _person no matter what. Especially the _other_ one our secondary client requested of us."

"Gehee!", was all the Dragon Slayer of Phantom could say in response with a very menacing smile on his face.

* * *

_The next day, Magnolia's Southgate park..._

On the morning dawn shines upon Magnolia, there are a crowd of people, all Mages (some of them are Independent Mages) and townsfolk gathering around the large town's Southgate park at the tree. All of them had the horrified looks etched on their faces upon looking at the most horrendous act that has happened last night.

Meanwhile, the half of the Boar Hat crew were in Magnolia quite early as Elizabeth, Diane, Elaine, King, and Helbram carried a share of groceries and other necessities they bought in the town's market while Meliodas and the rest stayed at Boar Hat.

"What's going on over there?...", Helbram wondered, noticing the large crowd gathering around.

"I don't know. Let's go find out.", King answered and headed to that area.

Passing through by the crowd, they noticed Erza demanding passage as she said. "Excuse me! I'm a member of the guild!" with Natsu and the others following behind the redhead. Before the eyes of everyone, it was a horrifying sight. Levy, Jet and Droy were chained to a giant tree; all three were unconscious and severely wounded appearing that they at least put up a fight before they were defeated, but Levy had the Phantom Lord guild mark stamped on her stomach. Reacting quickly, the Serpent's Sin of Envy and the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth helped them down.

"Hey, I know that symbol. It's Phantom's, isn't it?", Helbram noticed as he recalled Gajeel possessing the same tattoo on his right shoulder in their previous fight yesterday. "Humans...", he muttered in an upset tone. Elaine shared the same feeling too.

"What the hell is wrong with these people..It's..just too cruel!", Diane wondered, removing the iron chains the three Fairy Tail Mages with King's help and laid them on the ground gently earning thanks from Team Natsu who rushed to Team Shadow Gear's side.

"How horrible...", Elizabeth cried in worry and her healing powers activated automatically with her right eye with her pupil shifting into a mysterious Rune glowing orange as it healed the majority of the injuries Levy and her team sustained but still need to seek rest and medical attention without even knowing it but her friends and Team Natsu noticed it.

The crowd suddenly departed as Master Makarov appeared clad in his Wizard Saint outfit, holding a brown cane as he made his way into the scene. Elizabeth and the others backed away too when the elderly Guild Master arrived. Looking at the horrible state of Levy, Jet and Droy, the elderly Guild Master is very enraged that could have rivaled that of Meliodas' as he angrily spoke, "Be it an insult to our Guild or trashing of our guildhall. That is one thing I can bear with. But no parent will stay silent when the blood of their children has been spilled!"

Clenching his fist tightly and broke the fragile staff he was holding with his immense golden Magical Power flaring up wildly in rage around himself as he shouted angrily. "THIS MEANS WAR!"

* * *

_Few moments later at the Boar Hat..._

After witnessing the horrible scene perpetrated by Phantom Lord that provoked Fairy Tail into going to war in retaliation for harming three of their guild-mates declared by an enraged Master Makarov, Elizabeth and the others had returned to the Boar Hat with their groceries.

"Ooh! Elizabeth! Guys, you're back! Good job with the groceries! Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas casually complimented before groping the silvery-haired girl's chest much to Hawk's anger. Diane, Elaine and Helbram ignored the blond kid's antics and helped themselves with the ale they deserved.

"Yup, we're back Captain. You're not gonna believe what's going on today!", King said as he placed the groceries down on the bar stand before cancelling out his fat human form before laying down on his Chastiefol's pillow form to earn his long rest and ale mug given by Diane whom he thanked.

Explaining to Meliodas, now touching Elizabeth's butt to Hawk's chagrin, about Fairy Tail now declaring war against Phantom Lord after an unprovoked attack on three of its members by King, Diane and Helbram with Ban, Merlin and Gowther listening attentively though the Fox's Sin of Greed doesn't give a damn about and sneakily swiped Elaine, who is processing the groceries into the food supply of the Boar Hat, into his grasp; and the Goat's Sin of Lust looking as clueless as ever. Merlin is the only one who is actually paying attention.

"I see... So Phantom Lord attacked Team Shadow Gear and now Fairy Tail declared war in retaliation. Looks bad.", Meliodas calmly understood the situation, making Hawk sweat-drop of his calm nature. And the rest had mixed feelings about this. Their new friends are going to war in the probability they might not survive and come back alive. They knew of battles but war can be horrifying.

"I don't give a damnnnn about their waarrrr!", Ban commented.

"Yeah leave them be. Humans can be dangerous creatures sometimes." King agreed to Ban's statement and everyone too as well.

Then, various footsteps were heard and it's getting louder by the minute the loud sounds moves closer. The Boar Hat crew stopped to what they are doing and looked outside through the windows only to see hundreds of angry Fairy Tail Mages including Team Natsu sans Lucy for some reasons led by their very angry Guild Master Makarov marching off to the home base of Phantom Lord, heading to war as they passed by the Boar Hat.

"W-what's going on over there?", Elizabeth naively asked in worry.

"It would appear that over a hundred Mages of Fairy Tail including Team Natsu have mobilized and heading to war against Phantom Lord. Oh my.", Gowther deduced with no emotion, already analyzing the situation.

"Reminds me how we Holy Knights mobilized to try stop you Seven Deadly Sins from infiltration the kingdom. Aaah good memories.", Helbram commented, recalling two Great Holy Knights Dreyfus and Hendrickson sent a legion of Holy Knights, mostly from the New Generation to intercept the Sins' attack before doing what humans call 'bro-fist' with King.

"We better stay out of this. All of you. It's not our place to involve ourselves with the affairs of Mages and Guilds. That's an order.", Meliodas declared in conclusion and everyone agreed, although some were reluctant for a minute at first but then followed suit as they resumed their usual activities and antics like nothing happened.

However, Elizabeth looks outside to see the whole view of Magnolia with a worried look on her face and Elaine noticed it...

* * *

_Elsewhere in Magnolia..._

After Team Shadow Gear was admitted to Magnolia Hospital , Lucy paid Levy and her teammates a visit while they recover from the ordeal while feeling sad recalling the day she first met them and became good friends especially when it comes to their mutual love for books. Thankfully Elizabeth's healing powers had greatly helped with their severe injuries caused by Gajeel but they needed the much needed rest to recover from the terrible ordeal. Noticing two visitors, Lucy turned around to see Elizabeth and Elaine in her human form, visiting the hospital with baskets of food cooked by Ban.

"Oh hey Elizabeth. Elaine. What are you doing here?", the Celestial Spirit Mage asked.

Elaine replied, "We're here to pay our respect and condolences for your comrades under Meliodas' permission. Elizabeth, here, feels worried about them." as she pointed out.

"Y-yes! I-i am just so afraid that your dear friends might die from the injuries Phantom Lord hurt them.", the silvery-haired woman naively said as she placed the baskets next to Team Shadow Gear's beds.

Lucy brushed off Elizabeth's naive remarks and smiled. "Oh it's alright, Elizabeth. Levy and her team are in good condition now. Thank you. Your Healing Magic helps lessen their pain and they may open their eyes again."

"H-huh? What do you mean?", Elizabeth wondered naively.

Lucy gave an incredulous look on her face and asked Elaine. "Are you sure she's right in the head, Elaine?"

"Well, Lucy... Elizabeth possessed an incredible healing Power however yet she wasn't even aware of it. Just like Merlin said, our Powers manifest from our personalities, will and conviction. Due to her strong empathy for others, her Power will heal them automatically." the former Guardian Saint explained, giving credit to the Boar's Sin of Gluttony.

"Oh, so that explains the mysterious Rune on her right eye. But Elaine, when will Elizabeth realizes it? We need to tell her about her Magic.", Lucy said.

Shaking her head, Elaine spoke. "Good luck with that Lucy. Elizabeth is too naive and innocent to everything happening around her but she has courage nonetheless." This gave the blonde Mage a deadpan look. "Oh.."

After a short chat between the Fairy Tail Mage, the third princess of Liones and the fairy in human form, the three girls left the hospital to allow Levy and her team rest and recover from the terrible ordeal.

"U-um, Lucy...Why are you not with your fellow guild-mates?", Elizabeth naively asked.

"I know I didn't like fighting Elizabeth, but they didn't have to leave me behind...", Lucy grumbled and Elaine patted on her shoulder to comfort her, which the latter thanked her for that.

All of a sudden, the clouds hovering Magnolia started raining. "Huh? It's raining?", the blonde Mage wondered.

Elizabeth naively wondered too as well, "W-why is it raining? The sun is clearly out. This is unnatural." while Elaine finds it strange and suspects that someone is behind the rains in Magnolia, clutching on to her new sword.

"Drip, drip, drip.", a blue-haired woman wearing a Russian fur themed clothing sang as she slowly approached the two women and a fairy in human-guise. "The rain goes wherever I am... drip, drip, drop."

Lucy and Elizabeth tilted their heads sideways in confusion of the rather gloomy-looking woman's appearance. "Huh?"

"And what kind of girls are you three?", the woman asked, opening an umbrella over herself from the rain.

Elaine can only say in a deadpanned tone, "Seriously, huh?..._Humans here are weird..._"

"I've enjoyed myself. I must go now.", the bluenette intoned, passing by the three girls.

"Non, non, non.", a creepy, sinister voice in a French accent chuckled, causing the blue-haired woman to stop. And for whatever reason, the voice said 'non' several times echoing around the women.

"Who's there? Show yourself!", Elizabeth demanded.

Then, the brown Magic circle appeared out of nowhere as the ground began to rise, forming into a humanoid shape of a person revealing to be a slim green-haired man with a monocle over his right eye before bursting out of the ground and greeted. "Bonjour! And a non in a three-tree-seven pattern!"

The sudden appearance of the French gentleman-looking person made the Mage of Fairy Tail, the princess of Liones and the former Guardian Saint had different reactions, either with deadpanned or confused look.

"Geez, another weirdo."

"A-a man came out from the ground?..."

"What the..? _Humans really are weird..._"

"The two Mademoiselles over there are our precious targets.", the man pointed out, causing the bluenette to turn to the girls' direction.

"That so?", the woman frownly muttered. "Thank you Monsieur Sol."

What they were talking about just confused the three even more of their behavior.

"Ah how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself.", the green-haired man said politely with a bow. "I am Monsieur Sol of the Element Four. And Juvia here is also of the Element Four; she is the Rain Woman. And we are from the superb Phantom Lord guild."

Lucy gritted her teeth, going for her Celestial Spirit Keys. "So you were the guys who attacked Levy and her team?"

"Actually Lucy, it was the man whom you call Black Steel Gajeel the one Helbram fought yesterday didn't you forget that.", the blonde fairy in human guise said as she also go for her longsword to protect Elizabeth from the two Phantom Lord S-Class Mages.

"Oh, looks like someone's been doing their homework! True, it's clearly not us non non who harmed your friends Miss Lucy Heartfilia. It was sir Gajeel himself who did the deed after he failed to trashed your guildhall due to an armored man with an eye-patch who got in his way. Though he...may have went a bit overboard. Helbram is his name, am I right... Lady Elaine, Guardian Saint of the Fountain of Youth, or should I say former, non?", Sol said with a smirk.

This revelation gave Elaine a cold chill to her spine of Sol's words. He somehow knew of her true identity despite the human guise she wore all the time. _What?! How d__id he know?_, she thought.

"Wait, Guardian Saint? Fountain of Youth? What the heck are you talking about you weirdo?!", Lucy said in confusion.

"You have non idea that the symbol of your guild stands right before you mademoiselle. Non, non, non!", Sol politely commented as he twirled his mustache, clearly knowing Elaine's true nature.

Suddenly, Lucy and Elizabeth were engulfed in a sphere of water by the bluenette woman named Juvia who took advantage of the confusion. The two women struggled to get out, only able to get their heads free.

"What's going on?!", the blonde woman exclaimed.

"W-what is this?...", the silvery-haired girl had the same notion with Lucy.

"You two cannot escape my **Water Lock**.", Juvia said with her blue Magic circle glowing. "Water?", Lucy frowned while pondering in the thought of summoning Aquarius to help them out and Elizabeth nearly lost consciousness due to lack of oxygen. Soon the blonde will soon follow next. But the water orb prison was suddenly blown off by Elaine with a flick of her hand, freeing Lucy and Elizabeth. "Lucy go! Get Elizabeth out of here!", the female fairy in teenager form said as she telekinetically lifted her longsword with her hands.

"No! I can fight Elaine. You can't do it alone!", Lucy protested, having already brandished her Celestial Spirit Key ready to summon Taurus. Elizabeth didn't even want to leave her behind too as well.

"Now!" The blonde woman was taken aback of Elaine's insistence and reluctantly took Elizabeth's hand to ran away as fast as they can. But not before, turning back to the fairy girl in human form. "You better come back alive!"

Elaine nodded as she readies herself in battle against the two members of the Element Four of Phantom Lord.

"Ooh how admirable of your bravery Lady Elaine. But capturing our two cible remains our top priority or else Master Jose will be mad at poor ol' Monsieur Sol if he fails. You wouldn't want that to happen, non?", Sol theatrically spoke.

"Juvia must recapture our targets. Anyone who stand in Juvia's way will be washed away. Drip, drip, drop.", the bluenette woman commented with a frown.

Spinning around her longsword freely like her brother does with his Chastiefol, Elaine taunted them, to show these two humans why she's the Guardian Saint of the Fountain of Youth 700 years ago. "I would like to see you try...humans." Then a battle broke broke out between Elaine and Sol and Juvia with series of wind, earth and water bursting in every direction throughout Magnolia, causing collateral damage in the surrounding area with buildings destroyed and debris scattering around.

Spreading his arms wide, Sol called out his Spell, "**Sable Dance!**" creating a swirl of sand through his brown Magic Seal towards Elaine but it was simply blown off in a gust of wind by the latter with a swipe of her hand. Juvia extended her right hand with her blue Magic circle appearing, fired a strong water beam emerging from the Magic Seal at the former Guardian Saint from behind, exploiting the distraction however the attack was blocked by the longsword automatically in Elaine's defense, twirling like a helicopter blade.

"**Roche Concerto!**", Sol called out another Spell causing the ground below Elaine to erupt in debris, pushing the Fairy back sending her flying. Elaine re-balanced herself in the sky and retaliated by sicking her floating longsword on the two, in a similar way King and Helbram did in their fairy forms, rapidly flying on every direction in great speed. But Sol continuously dodged every strike wobbling wildly and Juvia merely stood her ground, unfazed of the attacks as the longsword merely pass through her body like nothing happened with no signs of damage.

"Ooh my! What an unpredictable trajectory of your weapon you have there mademoiselle! So scary! Non, non, non!", the man politely remarked.

"All attacks are useless for they merely pass through me. The rain itself is what makes my body. Drip, drip, drop.", the bluenette sighs.

Sighing, Elaine recalls back her levitating weapon and then sends it assaulting them, but this time the blonde fairy imbued her longsword with her power over wind to move even much faster than before in a jigsaw fashion. Sol had a really hard time dodging them all, with his hair nearly shaved and minor cuts grazing on his skin while Juvia still stands not amused as her **Water** **Body **still protecting her.

Seeing that Juvia is impervious to her ranged attacks, Elaine had her floating longsword fly directly in front of the woman's chest where its tip fired a strong gust of wind to blow the Water Mage away a mile away crashing into a building, dropping her umbrella. The former Guardian Saint had the advantage over her two Human opponents relentlessly barraging them with her wind attacks and rapid-flying longsword ranged strikes that would have sealed her victory with the final blow...

But then, the unthinkable happened when Sol maliciously smirked. "Oh non, Mademoiselle! What a terrible and traumatic event, you have experienced there Lady Elaine. Killed by an unspeakable terror I dare not speak of Ive seen in your memories. So tragic! Non, non, non!"

This froze Elaine to the core, briefly stopping her seemingly fatal blow on the green-haired Frenchman as she recalled how the Red Demon killed her and destroyed the Fairy King's Forest before her revival by the Goddess Clan. Realizing too late, Elaine was caught off guard by Sol as he suddenly appeared in front of her in a quick speed and gave a hard kick on her side of the torso!

Recovering from the slight setback, Juvia got up from the destroyed building she crashed on and smashed the former Guardian Saint with a water whip through her blue Magic Seal hard into the ground, cracking the floor. "Monsieur Sol, we are wasting our time. The more time we deal with her, the farther our targets get away.", Juvia said.

Elaine tried to get up to fight back but Juvia summoned her bluish Magic Seal again and attacked her with a large whirlpool-like blast in great force that not even the former's levitating longsword can defend against it as it knocked the Fairy off her feet flying to Sol's direction.

The Earth Mage politely nods in compliance. "I agree with you Juvia. Time to end our battle here with a coup de grace! **Platre Sonata!**", Sol declared as he creates a giant fist made from plaster through his brown Magic circle and punched Elaine heading towards him so hard, that sent her crashing through several structures with a large smoke bursting from the explosion.

In the midst of the raging battle between two Humans and a real Fairy, Lucy and Elizabeth kept running while Elaine held them off until they are now in a safe distance away from the fight, hiding in the alleyway near the set of Magnolia's buildings while catching their breaths.

"L-Lucy, why are those two after us? *panting*", the silvery-haired girl asked.

The blonde answered. "I don't know Elizabeth, *panting* but I had a bad feeling about this."

Feeling concerned of Elaine having to stand alone against the two formidable members of Element Four, Lucy and Elizabeth shared the same feeling and prayed in hope that she might win and survive. But hope can be an illusion sometimes in a moment of despair approaching...

Suddenly the wall exploded in a large smoke that temporarily blinded the two surprised women. After the clearing of the smoke reveals Elaine all beaten up and wounded, crashed on the wall of the other building, almost appearing to be dead with her human guise discarded after losing consciousness. Luckily her true form was concealed by a pile of debris with her head and arm sticking out.

"Elaine!" Lucy exclaimed in worry.

"Lady Elaine!" Elizabeth said the same thing.

Hearing the 'non' dialogue again, the Celestial Spirit Mage and the Princess of Liones turned around to see Sol and Juvia with her umbrella again walking towards them victoriously of their two-on-one fight.

"Oh my... passed out already Lady Elaine, non? Aww, I didn't even get to use my powerful Spell to give you eternal rest...permanently. Non, non, non. How unfortunate.", the green-haired man politely commented, tilting around randomly while holding her longsword before discarding it unceremoniously.

"You bastard...", Lucy readied her Celestial Spirit Key about to summon Taurus but Juvia wasted no time using her **Water Lock **to re-imprison Lucy and Elizabeth again. The two Element 4 members had succeeded in acquiring their targets regardless despite the major obstacle they have faced as the two women lose consciousness from lack of oxygen and Lucy dropped her Celestial Spirit Keys.

"Tres bien!" Sol exclaimed in victory. "We got them!"

"Worry not.", Juvia told the now unconscious forms of Lucy and Elizabeth. "Juvia won't kill you. For it's our duty to bring you back...Lady Lucy Heartfilia. And to Princess Elizabeth Liones, our secondary client needed you back unharmed."

As Sol and Juvia leave with their unconscious captives, Elaine was defeated, nearly brutalized to death from their attacks as her body lay unmoved among the pile of debris of the destroyed building she crashed into with her longsword and Lucy's keys on the ground...

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Boar Hat..._

At the Boar Hat, the crew whilst waiting for Elizabeth and Elaine to return after they went to the hospital to pay their condolences to three Fairy Tail's members, mostly Elizabeth's doing, by Meliodas' permission: the blond boy cleaning his ale mug as usual; King and Ban were playing poker and the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth was losing despite Diane cheering for him; Hawk eating the leftovers made from over-expired ingredients cooked by Ban earlier; Helbram and Merlin studying and reading books containing information about Fiore's types of Magics; and Gowther looking around the place cluelessly as ever.

"Maaann, what's taking Elaine sooo longgg...", Ban complained after putting down full-house on King, sealing his victory much to the latter's dismay.

"And Elizabeth too...", Diane worried of her human friend while comforting a distraught King.

Meliodas had to assure that everything is going to be fine with Hawk's support. Then the whole room suddenly rocked all of a sudden, causing the occupants to nearly lose equilibrium but managed to get back on their feet however the furniture, books and ale bottles and mugs went scattering on the floor sadly.

"What was that?", Gowther wondered.

"Hey Masteeerrr, tell your mother not move all of a suuuddeeen!", Ban told the talking pig.

"My mom would never do that Ban! _Pugo! Pugo!"_, Hawk retorted.

After several rockings, the Goat's Sin of Lust sensed something has happened and told his comrades about it. As the Boar Hat crew exited the bar, they saw series of smoke emerging in Magnolia and the sense of chilling fear shivers down in their spines knowing the unthinkable happened there, except Gowther of course cluelessly unaware and Merlin too who held it strong.

"Elizabeth!" Meliodas, Hawk, and Diane yelled in unison.

"Elaine!" Ban, King and Helbram said together.

The Dragon's Sin of Wrath then quickly rushed to Magnolia in a flash of great speed and the rest soon followed suit, worried of their companions' fate. Arriving on the scene with a crowd of people who got startled by the battle, gathering around the ruined building, Merlin was the first to arrive by teleportation and told the people to give space for her comrades to arrive with Meliodas passing through.

Ban was the third to arrive, soon followed by King, Diane, and Helbram with Gowther as the last. Their eyes, technically an eye for Helbram's human form, were filled with shock and horror except the Goat's Sin of Lust who emotionlessly wonders what's going on. Elaine lay bloodied and bruised, covered by a pile of debris next to her longsword and Lucy's keys.

"No...Elaine...", Diane said in horror.

"ELAINE!" Ban and King yelled as they immediately removed the debris over her body brick by brick and the Fox's Sin of Greed picked up his little fairy whilst King telekinetically lifted her longsword next to Chastiefol's pillow form.

Weakly opening her eyes only to see Ban carrying her, Elaine muttered. "I-I'm sorry...Meliodas. They...they took Elizabeth...it was Phantom Lord... I-I'm sorry", the former Guardian Saint apologized with tears in her eyes before Ban comforted her and told her to get some rest for now, which she complied and lost consciousness afterward.

"Who the fucking hell did this to Elaine?!", Ban angrily snapped.

"They did this to Elaine?! Humans...I'll kill them all!", Helbram had the same feeling to see his fellow Fairy to be harmed by humans, recalling how his old friends suffered a horrible fate at the hands of the old warrior, whose form was taken by himself for disguise, and the merchant and swears to kill the humans once again, nearly scaring away the crowd witnessing the scene but King pat his hand on his best friend to comfort him, preventing him from drawing his scimitar upon the innocent bystanders.

"No, Helbram. Phantom Lord did this. Don't take out your anger on the people, it's Phantom Lord! We'll annihilate them!", King assured to which Helbram gladly agreed to his best friend's statement. Hawk blames himself, wishing that he should have gone with Elizabeth and Elaine in the first plae.

"What happened?", Merlin wondered as she picked up the Celestial Spirit Mage's keys and looked at them carefully.

Gowther used his **Invasion **Power on the unconscious fairy's head to find answers, and explained emotionlessly, "It would appear that two S-Class Mages of Phantom Lord identified as Monsieur Sol and Juvia Lockser of the Element 4. According to Elaine's memory, Phantom Lord is after Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail and Princess Elizabeth for reasons unknown and succeeded in capturing them. Former Guardian Saint Elaine got in the way, trying to stop them but was caught off guard by Monsieur Sol's underhanded tactic of his despite almost winning the fight, resulting to Elizabeth and Lucy's capture and Elaine's defeat."

"That's too horrible!", Diane cried after she finished clearing the debris.

Upon hearing Gowther's emotionless elaboration, the Boar Hat crew were enraged that Phantom Lord would dare kidnap Elizabeth and nearly killed Elaine in the encounter. Normally they should have stayed out of the Guild War between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord because they're either no part of any guild and not to meddle in the affairs of the Magic World.

But now...Phantom Lord has crossed the line.

"What are your orders, captain?", King asked Meliodas who is brooding in silence, with his anger boiling to see his little sister in pain while Ban, Diane and Helbram are really pissed off now with their Powers' auras are manifesting themselves in anger. Despite his emotionless face, Gowther clearly knows the answer and Merlin too, who didn't show her rage but still upset regardless. Hawk too, yelled that Phantom will feel the wrath of the Knights of the Leftovers! The remaining crowd, on the hand, quickly departed from the scene almost immediately afterward.

With signs of his anger boiling already in his eyes ready to explode and his fists clenching tightly, hellbent to make Phantom Lord pay for messing with them with their lives, Meliodas made one declaration in rage.

"WE ARE GOING TO WAR!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew! I finished chapter 4 of "Fairies and Sins". Finally some break after fighting my long battle against writer's block! Next stop in chapter five, the Boar Hat crew (the Seven Deadly Sins minus Escanor but will had him appear soon eventually after his debut in the manga plus an ex-Holy Knight) ready to go to war against Phantom Lord after another unprovoked attack that'll piss them off real bad and began their literal onslaught on Phantom Lord Headquarters! Fwah! Fwah! That might give me new ideas for filler fanfic-only Power attacks for the Boar Hat crew's fighters! Sorry if it's all messy if you noticed I admit. Hehe my bad.  
**

**I had the idea of Elizabeth and Elaine to be made victims of Phantom Lord's attack. If the two were harmed or captured, then Meliodas, Hawk and Diane on Elizabeth's side and Helbram and King on Elaine's side will go all the more reason to declare war on Phantom! Brilliant! For Gowther and Merlin, they will do as captain orders them to do and will oblige.**

**I know the obvious power differences between Fairy Tail and Nanatsu no Taizai if you know what I mean and don't worry I might think of something out to solve that problem. If you got ideas, suggestions and advise for the next chapter. I'm all ears. :)**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. Happy New Year y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hello what's up guys! I am back and now the fifth chapter of "Fairies and Sins" is here and thank you again for enjoying and following the story. Sorry for the long wait and I thank you for your reviews and support of the crossover story between Fairy Tail and Nanatsu no Taizai. Truly appreciating them. I'm continuing the story and had some plans for them. *evil grin***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fairy Tail and Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Nakaba Suzuki. And this includes A-1 Animation Studios behind the anime adaptations of Nanatsu no Taizai and (old) Fairy Tail from respective animation teams.**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Clash of the Knights and Phantoms

In Oak Town, northern Fiore, a large all-out battle had occurred in the Guildhall of Phantom Lord between the said guild who resides there and Fairy Tail after being provoked by an indiscriminate assault on the latter's three guild members. And as of right now, the Fairies are in a full retreat from the battle they were so close to winning now had not their Guild Master suddenly lose his Magic Power and their morale weakened as the Phantoms launched their counterattack after enduring many of the Fairy Tail Mages' ferocious assaults.

This had happened when Aria of the Element Four ambushed Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov Dreyar from behind when the elderly Wizard Saint had accidentally lowered his guard upon seeing Phantom Lord Guild Master and fellow Wizard Saint, Jose Porla seemingly about to cast his Darkness Magic Spell with his violet Magic Seal on a recently captured Lucy Heartfilia he displayed before him, threatening to harm the young blonde woman during their confrontation in the Guild Master quarters upstairs of Phantom Lord's guildhall. The S-Class Mage of Phantom Lord had utilized his variant of Air Magic, Airspace to perform **Metsu** spell which had severely drained Makarov of his Magic Power to almost a Nil and then sent him crashing down hard on the ground floor that would have severely killed a normal frail old man by now**.**

The scene of Makarov having lost his immense Magic Power right before the combatants of both of Fiore's two strongest Legal Guilds had changed the tide of battle in Phantom's favor as they launched a counterattack on the Fairies when their morale begins to drop to low levels. Despite the Fairy Tail Mages putting up a fierce battle, they were hastily being overwhelmed and are on the defensive battle now.

"Pull back! Everyone pull back! We're in full retreat now! That's an order!", Erza commanded in full authority, making sure that all of her fellow comrades make it out and accounted for, not wanting to see any of them went missing in action or dying on her watch.

The Phantom Lord Mages saw their full retreat a great total victory after witnessing the fall of Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov and begun their pursuit to chase them out of their Guildhall.

"We have them on the run!"

"Run you cowards! Run back to your mommies!"

"Get those pathetic Fairies!"

"Don't let them get away!"

As the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages continued their full retreat back to Magnolia Town, exiting the Phantom Lord guildhall with their enemy Mages pursuing them in intent to chase them all out while on the run.

But then suddenly a flash of light that appeared out of nowhere from the south and crash landed on the ground hard, resulting a huge shockwave on the ground that has caused a large cloud of smoke temporarily blinding all combatants from both sides outside the Phantom Lord Guildhall.

"What the hell?"

"What was that?"

"Is it one of those Fairies' attempt to cover their escape?"

Team Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail saw that too and were bewildered of what had just happened as their enemy/rival Phantom Lord had.

"What the heck just happened?!", Gray asked in shock as he assumed his Ice-Make position.

"An enemy attack?...", Erza wondered, whilst readying her weapon just in case of a surprise attack in the middle of the confusion.

All the other Mages of both sides who are still able to stand up and fight, readied themselves with their Magics, weapons and fists in case if they receive either an attack from each other or from an unknown new enemy in the middle of the huge smoke.

The ones behind the sudden explosion in between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord are several figures wearing full armor and unique helms, and wielding different kinds of weapons charging straight into the horde of Phantom Lord Mages.

The Fairy Tail Mages made different reactions to the Boar Hat crew's sudden appearance in the midst of their Guild War with Phantom Lord, unaware of their identities due to the armors they wore.

"Hey are those knights?!"

"Whaaaat!?"

"What the heck are they doing here?!"

"What's with their armor?"

"Their helms look scary!"

"Seven people against so many of Mages of Phantom?! That's insane!"

"Is... that an armored pig?!"

"Knights against Mages?! Those guys would be smashed into dented tin cans by now!"

"Figures in armor? What are they doing here?", Erza wondered.

"What the heck are they even doing here?!", Gray criticized.

Natsu, who was dragging a Phantom Lord thug for information on Lucy's whereabouts after overhearing Gajeel and Aria talk about the Celestial Spirit Mage's capture and also a certain silver-haired princess before they left the scene, noticed the Boar Hat crew and sensed something when he gave a sniff. "This... smell... I think I know those guys in scary armor! It can't be!"

Happy was confused of his best friend at the moment. The Phantom guy was also confused as well of what his enemy had just said.

As for the Boar Hat crew, Meliodas began to make his order whilst charged straight right into Phantom Lord's ranks. "Everyone, listen up! Until Merlin and Gowther can locate Elizabeth and then proceed with the rescue, and also save one of Fairy Tail's companions. Engage the enemy head-on! Keep the fighting to a minimum!"

"But within that minimum, we go all-out right, Captaiiinnn?", Ban asked, already knowing the obvious answer but said that anyway.

"Like I'm going in for the kill...", Meliodas said with his eyes blazing in rage underneath his helm as he charged straight into the groups of Phantom Lord Mages.

"Now that's what I'm talking about...", Helbram said, smirking underneath his demonic helm as he already knew the answer and unsheathed his scimitar.

"Yeah, let show these bastards their place!", King said in agreement as he telekinetically lifts his Chastiefol.

"I'm with you King! Let's do this together!", Diane said in agreement also.

"Feel the wrath of the Captain of the Leftover Knights, you bastards! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk yelled with pride.

Whether if the blond boy in armor is brave or insane in facing the likes of them, several and more Mages of Phantom Lord had arrogantly cast their long-range distance Magic spells with their different colored Magic Seals appearing in front of them at the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, foolishly believing that their Spells will defeat him immediately.

"**Triple Element Combination Magic!**"

"**Wind Bullet!**"

"**Rock Avalanche!**"

"**Rain Shard!**"

"**Bomb Blast!**"

"**Sound Burst!**"

"**Energy Cannon!**"

"**Fiery Explosion!**"

In a quick response to the Phantom Lord Mages' Magical attacks, Meliodas unsheathed his Sacred Treasure, Demon Sword: Lostvayne he carried with him as he made a strong slash at their Spells.

"**Full Counter!**"

All of Phantom Lord Mages' spells have been simultaneously reflected right back at them by Meliodas! And they didn't like the taste of their own medicine they unexpectedly received as the defeated Mages fell on the ground, appearing half-dead and bloodied much to Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord's shock. The full reflective attack had also caused the spells to destroy the surrounding area and blow any unfortunate Phantom Lord member caught in it.

"So you're one of those pathetic Fairies eh? Didn't expect they have reinforcements soon but no matter! You'll fall beforeee-AAAhhh!", a large thug-like Phantom Lord Mage with a large metal Lacrima-powered gauntlet on his right arm appearing to be intimidating tried to stand in Meliodas' way before the latter quickly punched him in the face in a dash of speed, sending that Mage spinning around uncontrollably mid-air and continued his assault on the Phantom Lord groups.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Boar Hat crew are doing quite too so well, very well, against the entire army filled with members of Phantom Lord and it seems to be almost quite an easy chore for them.

No real challenge at all.

Ban didn't even bother using his Sacred Treasure, Courcehouse for he will be saving it to kill Sol for hurting his beloved Elaine as the Fox's Sin of Greed easily knocked down any Phantom Lord Mage coming at him with either their Magic in a form of Magic seals or their fists and weapons in a bored manner.

"Maaannn... is that all theeeyy got?... Even the Holy Knights can put up a beetterrr fiighhhttt!", the immortal commented as he punched an unlucky Phantom Lord member hard with his armored fist, sending him flying straight into his group of comrades that knocked them down like dominoes before randomly hitting other opponents with a mere elbow blow whilst dodging their pathetic attempt to hit him.

Stabbing a tall gangster-lookalike member of Phantom in a non-fatal but bloody area of the body, Helbram removed his scimitar and stabbed another one foolish enough trying to harm the ex-Cardinal Holy Knight. Helbram then used **Hail Bullet **from his borrowed Power of Holy Knight Gustav, Ice Fang through his Link orb stored in it at the horde of thugs coming at him.

"No kidding, Ban. And these guys rely more on strength in numbers than of their Magics. They surely greatly underestimate us.", the green-haired fairy in old knight's guise commented with a small hint of glee to harm humans in a righteous way.

"Just don't overdo it, Helbram. You know what happens if you do.", King warned his best friend as he used Form Five of Chastiefol to quickly decimate a trio of Phantom Lord Mages attempting a triple combination Magic spell of water, wind and earth at the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth with a mere gesture of his finger.

Diane, in her human size, used her Creation to summon a line of earth pillars underneath the feet of her human enemies to send them flying off their feet and off balance when she slammed her armored fist into the ground and then swung her shrunken Gideon to fit her current form, at the unlucky Phantom Lord members.

"Rolling Armored Ham Attack!", Hawk exclaimed as he performed a series of somersaults that knocked out a line of Mages bloodied and unconscious with comedic bumps on their head.

For Fairy Tail, they were shocked and surprised that several figures in armor had easily manhandled nearly all of Phantom Lord's Mages despite the odds in the numbers in battle without even breaking a sweat as if they were merely playing with them and didn't even bother to use their full strength of their Powers against them.

Natsu was the first to break the silence whilst holding the Phantom Lord thug tightly under threat to burn him alive if he make a move or even complain about it. "I think I know those guys, Happy. It's Meliodas and his friends!"

Erza and Gray were surprised and soon the rest of Fairy Tail were in complete shock upon hearing the Fire Dragon Slayer's words and then made a lot of different reactions.

"WHAAT?!"

"You mean the Boar Hat crew?!"

"Those guys in armor are them?! No way!"

"They just played around with them like toys!"

"I know they were strong back when we got along with them but they're ridiculously strong!"

"They're too manly!"

"The Boar Hat crew... What are they doing here?", Erza wondered and felt offended of their participation in the Guild War between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord.

"They shouldn't be interfering. They're not even part of the guild!", the Ice-Make Mage criticized with Natsu had to agree with the stripper for once, recalling about the offer of joining their Guild only to be sadly rejected by Meliodas yesterday. If only Meliodas had accepted the offer... how sad.

Merlin appeared behind the Ice-Make Mage through her Teleportation and spoke politely but darkly. "Save your criticisms for later, Mr. Gray Fullbuster. It's true that it's not our place to interfere with the affairs of Mages and Guilds. But sad to say, Phantom Lord had provoked us with Elizabeth's kidnapping and Elaine's near fatal death encounter with one of that guild's S-Class Mages. We had not choice."

"Merlin... Is that why you and your comrades are involved in our war?", Erza interrogated upon recognizing the one who had humiliated her in their first meeting.

"Yes, Ms. Erza Scarlet and right now Captain's very angry when Elizabeth was taken away. For Ban, he's really upset of his Elaine nearly died. Before I forget, your companion, Ms. Lucy Heartfilia was kidnapped by Phantom Lord earlier and Elaine tried to stop them, which resulted as to what happened before you know.", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony explained.

Noticing Makarov's current condition, Merlin offered her help in healing him but politely accepted Erza's rejection as the Requip Mage explained that they have a fellow member who's once an active Mage and now a semi-active today to help with the Guild Mater's Magical ailments once they return to Magnolia Town after the rest of the guild members arrive there safely as they continued their evacuations on Erza's orders.

Team Natsu were shocked to hear Lucy being kidnapped by Phantom Lord and are definitely angered by it, clearly wanted to take down that guild and kick their asses right after saving their comrade from their clutches. And the ever demanding Erza wanted the whole explanation with a stern voice with a pleased-looking Merlin began to speak about only half of what she knows. Clearly the Boar's Sin of Gluttony wanted to make fun of her, finding her more amusing than Vivian.

Seeing that Meliodas and Co. already finished wrapping up with the beat-down on Phantom Lord with numerous unconscious but not dead bodies with heavy wounds and bruises, the greatest Mage in Britannia began to give out plans of rescuing Lucy and Elizabeth from Jose Porla's hands after she showed them the location of Phantom Lord's other headquarters not far from Oak Town through her Aldan with Team Natsu listening, although Natsu barely had time to listen until a death glare from Erza got him in his place.

* * *

_Flashback few hours ago before the battle..._

Having declared war against Phantom Lord for kidnapping Elizabeth and nearly killed Elaine in a clearly unprovoked manner, the Boar Hat crew are ready for a battle as they're knights, or more importantly Holy Knights when they prepare themselves for battle as they donned their respective armors once worn back in the days when they're in service of the Kingdom of Liones.

Once again, the Seven Deadly Sins donned their armors only to go to war or on missions. While the rest when not in service, mostly fights with few or more powerful or formidable individuals, they just stick to their current clothing.

The six members of the Seven Deadly Sins have readied their respective Sacred Treasures they brought along with them while on a journey outside the land of Britannia: Meliodas grabbing his Lostvayne and placed it in a sheathe on the right side of his waist; King prepares his Chastiefol in its spear form; Ban doing kung-fu moves with his Courcehouse before putting it away at his back; Diane readying her Gideon itching to smash anything or anyone standing in her way after being shrunk into human size along with the Sacred Treasure by the Boar's Sin of Gluttony; Gowther, back in his enchanted armor, brandished his Herritt before putting them away; and Merlin summoning her Aldan floating around at her palm. And for the former Cardinal-ranked Holy Knight, Helbram readied his deadly scimitar, intending to slaughter his human enemies once more and Hawk armored up with the remains of the Rust Knight armor previously worn by Elizabeth.

In search for Phantom Lord's headquarters, Merlin then used her **Location **power with her Sacred Treasure, Morning Star: Aldan, pinpointing Phantom Lord's location including Elizabeth (and Lucy too) on a map of Fiore on Meliodas' orders and after a few moments, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony gave her answer.

"Captain, I've located Phantom Lord's location. It's at Oak Town, located northern of the Fiore Kingdom and not only that I've found our princess and the Fairy Tail Mage but still needed to find their exact location in the area." as she conjured a magical version of a holographic-like projection map over the physical one that shows the location of Phantom Lord and of the two kidnapped women.

Gowther finished what Merlin spoke in an emotionless tone, "...And also there are many dots around Fiore from Merlin's elaboration. This could mean that they're subdivisions of Phantom Lord itself."

Helbram gave an analytical look as he said, "Hmmm... I never though this Guild has many of these subdivisions in this kingdom. We cannot afford for Phantom Lord to request reinforcements when the main base is under attack and their troops overwhelmed by Fairy Tail. We need to wipe them out with extreme prejudice."

Meliodas noted to what he learned from them as he replied. "Yes that could work but if what Old Man Pervert Makarov told us about the forbidden taboo of killing here in Fiore is true, then we cause a major uproar from the public and the Magic Council too if we're spotted. We are an enigma to them. I would bet that they never heard of Holy Knights before or even see them before."

"Not to mention a political crisis would occur between Fiore and Liones should King Baltra found out that his own beloved daughter was kidnapped by one of Fiore's Guilds. It'll be tantamount to a conflict between two countries should that happen.", King elaborated on the consequences they make in the Kingdom of Fiore but when it comes to being unprovoked, they don't matter at all.

"Who careeeesss? As long as I get that baassstarrddd for hurtiiinng my Elaine...", Ban sing-sung commented, eager to take revenge on Sol and kill him after hearing Gowther's explanation from Elaine's memories.

Diane and Hawk were also eager in rescuing Elizabeth and then smash Phantom Lord to the ground, as well as avenging Elaine's defeat.

The captain of the Seven Deadly Sins then issued a direct order to his comrades that they should not kill anyone even the enemy due to the outlawed killing here in Fiore but allowed them to give Phantom Lord a deserved beat-up of their wrath as much as they want much to their agreement.

Then, several or more dots representing the subdivisions of Phantom Lord had begun to disappear one-by-one in Merlin's magical ma, earning her utmost attention into it. "Captain, there's something odd coming from the maps. It looks like the Phantom's subdivisions had began to disappear one-by-one.", the dark-grey haired woman said.

"I think that it might be Fairy Tail's work I could guess but we saw the entire Guild marching to Oak Town sans the three injured members and a kidnapped one...", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath noted with the others agreeing.

Helbram began to think through with a possible connections. "Unless... there are other members of that Guild out there who caught the news of the declared war on Phantom Lord and decided to take out their subdivisions. Perhaps there's no need to do so."

Then another Power signature began to appear on Merlin's map and it's larger similar to the Seven Deadly Sins. Sure that there are a lot of powerful Mages in Fiore including the Ten Wizard Saints but there are nothing more like small people to a deity as all Holy Knights of Britannia are very powerful in the same league of the other races in that continent in terms of power and strength.

The rest of the Boar Hat crew were also surprised of such large Power shown in the map when they noticed it and wondered whose Power belonged to.

"That large amount of Power could only mean one thing, Captain...", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony said in realization upon recognition of that Power.

Meliodas gave a big carefree grin, knowing the answer. "Yup, it's Escanor no doubt it. I didn't know he's in Fiore. Anyways, he's on perfect timing. Merlin, I need you to task him into taking out Phantom Lord's subdivisions and also make sure to tell him that killing is not allowed here in Fiore but that doesn't mean he get to humiliate or beating them up. Besides, I'm sure it's the right time to meet him again right Merlin? Ni-shi-shi!"

"U-u-un-understood, Captain... I'll take Gowther with me in case things go south...", Merlin obeyed as she put on her helm although felt a little embarrassed as to how her captain made a little reference to Escanor's crush on her. Thankfully her helm covered her little blushing face unseen by her comrades.

"I sense a rapidly heating cheeks emanating from you, Merlin.", the Goat's Sin of Lust emotionlessly spoke with a small hint of amusement.

"S-s-say a word about this Gowther and I'll kill you.", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony silently threatened which Gowther gave a nod of compliance before she regained her composure.

As everyone put on their respective unique helms ready to go to war against one of two of Fiore's powerful guilds, Meliodas is the last one to wear his demonic-looking helm. "Let's show Phantom Lord of why they should not cross us, the Seven Deadly Sins!", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath said in declaration, intending to rescue Elizabeth and destroy Phantom Lord.

Then Merlin opened a magical gateway for her comrades to go through it and making a explosive but awesome entrance into the battle that occurred during Fairy Tail's retreat from Phantom Lord while she and Gowther heads to her another gateway to Escanor's location with the Goat's Sin of Lust accompanying the Lion's Sin of Pride in a task to take out remaining subdivisions of Phantom Lord themselves and herself returning to the scene of the battle to relay news to their Fairy Tail allies.

Back in the current time, the Boar Hat crew had easily took down the near majority of Phantom Lord Guild and took its flag as a sign of their very easy victory over the supposed strongest Guild in the kingdom of Fiore and Diane then used her Power to bring down their Guild Hall down to the ground, collapsing it entirely with a mere flick at the tough wall of the headquarters and took their flag as a sign of victory much to the awe and surprise of Team Natsu who were also relieved that none of the people died even from the enemy side although shuddered of what they can do when they weren't restraint from taking lives, which may be bad news if word get out to the Magic Council and throughout the entire country if word gets out.

And now, the Boat Hat crew and Team Natsu prepare their way to the other headquarters of Phatom Lord outside Oak Town ready to rescue Elizabeth Liones and Lucy Heartfilia from captivity and also confront Master Jose Porla and his elite unit of S-Class Mages, including their Iron Dragon Slayer there...

* * *

**Author's Note: And there ya have it there folks, the fifth chapter of "Fairies and Sins" is done and the next update will here soon! Oh boy, Phantom Lord has felt the full wrath of the Seven Deadly Sins and soon the rest are gonna be obliterated! Fwah! Fwah!**

**For the rest of the fight scenes, I'll divide them up to several or more chapters. Don't worry I'm well aware of the power levels between characters of the two series and will think on something to make the fight scenes good. Needed my brain to work on it now! :D Wish me luck!**

**In the meantime, I'll get to introduce Escanor into the story after I get to see him in action in Edinburgh's Vampires Part 3! I was so hyped when the Lion's Sin of Pride buffed up at dawn, ready to fight against the Vampire King, Izraf with an awesome quote: "Apologize for being born in my world..." Truly fitting for the Lion's Sin of Pride eh? Btw still hoping Escanor is an old dude in the main story once he debuted there but I kinda liked the young looking Escanor better.**

***psst* I also ship Merlin x Escanor. XD For Arthur x Merlin in the first chapter of the story, I realized that Arthur only looked to her as a mentor figure and a great friend, besides he's a little bit too younger than her. Merlin and Escanor looked like a good chemistry despite I'm bad at that subject. Hehehe.**

**In the NnT databooks, the Seven Deadly Sins are revealed to be an independent unit of Holy Knights, all Diamond-ranked before their betrayal by the Holy Knights of Liones ten years ago leading to the start of the series. Kinda liked it.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo what's up guys? I have returned from six months for forgetting to update it and the sixth chapter of "Fairies and Sins" is here. Thank you for your reviews and support of the crossover story between Fairy Tail and Nanatsu no Taizai.I'm really, really sorry for the long delay because I've been working on the other Taizai crossover lately: "Fate Sins" and "Fairy's Sin". My bad.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fairy Tail and Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Nakaba Suzuki. And this includes A-1 Animation Studios behind the anime adaptations of Nanatsu no Taizai and (old) Fairy Tail from respective animation teams.**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Just a Greeting on Phantom Lord

At the Phantom Lord Headquarters located in the countryside not far from Oak Town where its now destroyed guild hall was located, the four Fairy Tail Mages and the Boar Hat crew members arrived there via Merlin's Teleportation while she and Gowther proceeded in destroying some branches of the enemy guild who provoked them in the first place and looking for Escanor in the country, to rescue their respective friends Lucy and Princess Elizabeth from Phantom Lord who kidnapped them and started the whole Guild War in the first place.

"So that's where those Phantom bastards hid Lucy and your princess. Looks a pretty rundown than their guild hall if you ask me...", Gray commented at the sight of the enemy Guild's building.

"Like I care about that! I'm gonna bust in there and kick their asses for kidnapping Lucy! I won't let them get away from this!", Natsu declared with a smashing of his flaming fists and his best friend Happy supporting him. "Aye!"

"Hold on, we need to hold a form of strategy to get in there and-... Wait Meliodas where do you think you're going?", Erza said before noticing the armored blond boy stepping forward with no disregard of the redhead's demands to come back or face the consequences by her wrath.

Unsheathing his Lostvayne, Meliodas gave a mere swing in front of the guild headquarters followed by a large shockwave slash that destroyed a huge portion of the structure and sent a lot of Phantom Lord members inside flying from the attack, shocking Team Natsu of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's power and amuses his fellow Sins, Hawk and Helbram at their shock.

_Meliodas just destroyed a mere half of the Phantom Lord building with a mere swing of his blade?! How powerful is he?..._, Erza thought with a hint of awe and fear towards the blond boy.

_Such destructive power from just one swing... Is he a demon?..._, Gray internally noted which was surprisingly true as Meliodas is actually a Demon.

_I wonder if he and Gildarts gets to fight should he comes back... He's so strong! Now I really want to fight him!_, the pinkette Dragon Slayer thought at the sight of Meliodas' strength and wanted to test his own against him.

"Alright, now our way in has cleared, everyone will infiltrate Phantom Lord and find Elizabeth and one of their friends, Lucy. Then get out of here. Merlin will teleport us out. Once they're safe, we'll retaliate in full strength. If they stand in your way, take them down with no mercy!", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath gave orders in a serious manner before heading to the breach.

"Roger! Let's go Diane!", King flew immediately with Chastiefol floating after him.

"Yes King! Let's smash some humans!", a still-human shrunken Diane yelled with her Gideon ready to break skulls and bones of her enemies.

"Ooh I like the sound of that!", Helbram playfully commented, drawing his deadly scimitar and flew together with his best friend as he believed that the blond boy stated to them and Diane's expression from his own perspective: kill them all.

"All shall tremble for the mighty Lord Hawk! Prepare yourselves weaklings for my reckoning has come! _Pugo! Pugo!"_, the armored talking pig exclaimed with huge snort and charged with its hooves running.

"What is he?...", Erza asked dumbfounded.

"That's our Cap'nnn! Kahahahaha!", Ban simply said as he followed Meliodas into the massive breach he created.

"Come guys! We can't let them beat Phantom Lord all by themselves! I won't let them win of who beats them up the most! Let's go Happy! We're coming for you Lucy!", Natsu exclaimed with his Exceed partner supporting him with wings.

"Aye, sir! **Max Speed!**", Happy boosted his flight abilities to catch up with the Boar Hat crew.

"Hey wait up there Flame Brain!", the Ice-Make Mage ran after him to get in into the action followed by Erza who had already Requipped her twin swords after shaking off her shock at the Sins' reckless looking gung-ho raid/rescue attack on Phantom Lord.

* * *

_Inside Phantom Lord Headquarters..._

Within the halls of the Phantom Lord guild, Jose Porla, the Guild Master and member of the Ten Wizard Saints was taken by surprise that his headquarters was under attack already sooner than later right after he had managed to kidnap the Celestial Mage Lucy Heartfilia and the third princess of Liones, Elizabeth. "What is going on here? Did they come for our client's target to rescue her?...", he wondered.

"Non! Non! It looked like an earthquake had occurred here! Non, non, non!", Monsieur Sol commented.

"It would appears so, Monsieur Sol but I sense that this was an attack on our Guild. Drip, drip, drop.", Juvia sullenly said.

"Master Jose! Our guildhall has been under attack and intruders have infiltrated the building!", one member of Phantom Lord rushed in a panicked face.

"What?! Is it Fairy Tail?", the Guild Master of Phantom demanded.

"Yes sir! There are few members from our enemy Master but... they also have some group of several scary-looking knights in armor with them!", the man replied.

"Knights? What are they doing here and why are they involved in a war between wizards?", Jose raised an eyebrow and wondered why did mere knights choose to meddle in the affairs of wizards in the first place.

"Non, non, non! I believe that those attacking knights must be those bodyguards of our captured target Princess Elizabeth. They've come to rescue her! Non, non, non!", Sol realized with a twirling of his mustache.

Turning to the Earth and Water Mages in anger of their incompetence, Jose yelled with fury. "And you didn't know? You fools! Why didn't you take them out in the first place?!"

"There are no such knights appearing to protect the target in Magnolia. One of them had fought us in defense of Lady Lucy Heartfilia and Princess Elizabeth Liones but was defeated by our hand. Drip, drip, drop.", Juvia explained.

"Sir! All members at the Guild Hall at Oak Town has been completely wiped out and our Guild building has collapsed into a pile of debris! Some who survived reported that it was those knights in scary armor had defeated them all without even using Magic!", another member of Phantom Lord burst in, telling the bad news that shocked his leader and the two members of Element 4.

"Master! Half of the Headquarters has been completely destroyed! The intruders have used it to breach their way in!", another member ran in with another shocking bad news.

Utterly shocked of his own HQ being nearly destroyed, Jose questioned the man. "How is that possible?... Fairy Tail may have destructive wizards in their ranks but not at this level unless one of them is Gildarts..."

"N-no sir! That man wasn't there at all! Only Titania and Salamander were among the Fairy Tail wizards intruding the HQ with the knights! Although the state of the building after it was destroyed... *gulps nervously* It's almost as if a Giant had slashed the building in just one strike...", he said in horror.

Grinding his teeth to the point of shattering but stopped mid-way, the Phantom Lord guild master used Telepathy to his subordinates. "Gajeel! Aria! Totomaru! All personnel within my guild headquarters! Intercept and engage the intruders! Eliminate them at all costs! Sol! Juvia! Go as well! And secure our targets! Make sure they didn't escape from their cells!"

All obeyed their master as they head out to deal with the infiltrators including Master Jose Porla himself...

* * *

_Within the halls of Phantom Lord Headquarters_

As soon as they got in due to Meliodas made quite a huge opening, hundreds of Phantom Lord members rushed in to try and stop them from rescuing their respective friends but sadly they were severely outclassed by the strengths of the three Fairy Tail Mages and the former Holy Knights who are composed of the four Seven Deadly Sins and a Cardinal as numerous men were sent flying by their attacks.

"**Heaven's Wheel! Circle Sword!**", Erza Requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and sent a circle of blades at her enemies and switched to her Flame Empress Armor to inflict more damage as they cut her way through a lot of them.

"**Ice-Make: Lance!**", Gray fired a series of sharp-looking ice lances from his Magic seal and took out a dozen of Phantom Lord Mages before firing more Ice-Make spells at them and facing briefly against Juvia who sullenly threw Water spells at him from a distance.

Natsu rushed forward with his flames coating his fists and smashed his way through of his enemies' face literally and send them rolling on the ground cooked but still alive and okay. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

Meliodas simply walked past groups of enemy Mages about to dogpile on him with a quick unsheathing of Lostvayne before re-sheathing it back, only for them to receive numerous slash wounds from all over their bodies that they did not see that coming and collapsed, dropping like flies.

"**Spirit Spear Chastiefol, Form Five: Increase.**", King turned his Sacred Treasure into a swarm of kunai-like small spears and rained barrage on his enemies and destroyed a lot of walls along the way.

"Oraa!", Diane swung Gideon on the ground hard to produce a shattering earth wave that knocked off the attackers' feet after being sent flying and crashing through walls and ceilings.

Reacting quickly just after slashing and cutting down more of the human Mages, Helbram easily caught Gajeel's iron club from the left side of his direction with his free hand that causes a large shockwave in contact. Apparently, he tried to take him on with a sneak attack but it didn't work although that served his purpose anyway.

"Ooh did you really think that would take me by surprise, boy? You have to do better than that!", he playfully questioned.

"I knew you're going to block it anyway old man! In fact, I'm gonna pay you back since our interrupted fight and settle this between us once and for all! Geehee! **Iron Dragon's Sword!**", the Iron Dragon Slayer declared with a fierce grin with transforming his right arm into a large chainsaw-like blade.

"By all means, give it all you got, boy!", the former Cardinal Holy Knight readied his deadly scimitar and clashed blades with Gajeel's iron sword with series of blows and parries carried out. However against the wild random slashes, Helbram simply parries or dodges them which infuriates Gajeel even much more.

"Hey, hey, hey geezer! No one steals from my prey! Gajeel's mine to kick his ass! Mine!", Natsu yelled while punching and kicking out more Phantom Mages coming right at him.

Helbram simply shrugged while parrying Gajeel's random heavy attacks from his iron chainsaw sword. "You can have him after you rescue your friend when the time is right for you. Meanwhile I have to teach him to respect his elders!"

The Fire Dragon Slayer growled at this and didn't like it one bit that an old knight would get to fight Gajeel, a fellow Dragon Slayer but had to focus in fighting more of the Phantom Lord bastards for taking Lucy as he pulverizes them with his fists blazing the fires of Igneel!

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**", he swung his arms covered in flames and sent more of his opponents flying off before facing a samurai-themed Mage with a katana standing stoic when he appeared in front of him.

"I am Totomaru of the Conflagration, manipulator of the fire element. All flames in this world submit to me..", he introduced himself to his opponent, ready for battle by his Master's will.

"Oh yeah? Then bring it on, buddy!", the pinkette yelled with fists flaming once more as he loved nothing more than a challenge from another Fire wizard since Bora whom he kicked his ass back in Hargeon.

Meanwhile Happy and Hawk slipped through as their human (and non-human) friends deal with the enemy head-on and searched for their captured friends and rescue them from Phantom Lord's clutches.

In the far other side of the Phantom Lord Headquarters, Ban was currently running around with his Courcehouse, itching to kill somebody already as he intended to after the man from the guild named Monsieur Sol had harmed his beloved Elaine and there is no way in hell that he's going to let that Frenchman get away with it!

Then he heard a voice echoing in the halls, clearly mocking him with a gentleman tone. "Non, non, non! A knight in shining armor has come to rescue the Mademoiselle! Whoops! I mean Knight in blood red armor. I apologize. Non, non, non."

Turning around is Sol himself who emerged from the stone floor with his body bouncing around like grown plant.

"And who are you bastarrrd?", the Fox's Sin of Greed questioned with impatience.

"Oh my! Forgive me of my rudeness sir knight! I am Monsieur Sol of the Earth from the Element 4! I am one with the earth itself! Non, non. non!", Sol politely introduced himself.

This sets Ban into a rage mode when he realizes that his target already shows himself surprisingly in a short manner of time but thankfully he has worn his helm that covered his enraged face as he stood out indifferent. The way he dressed as a gentlemen made him remember to hate stuck-up nobles during his thieving days.

Twirling his mustache and adjusting his spectacle, the Frenchman commented with a taunting tone. "Non, non, non! You must Sir Ban, the Fox's Sin of Greed of the Seven Deadly Sins. Quite an interesting man you are after taking myself a few liberties to peek into your memories. Oh sacre bleu! You have a horrible life you experienced my good sir! Abused by parents, the man you trusted in abandoned you to die, and a beloved fairy got killed once. You even once tried to kill your best friend to bring her back! Oh my! Such a sacrilege thing to-"

Suddenly like a very quick blink of an eye followed by a mere breeze of wind, Ban was already behind Sol walking casually... with a beating heart he tore from his chest with a very deadly combination of Snatch and his Sacred Treasure.

"Eh?... Non, non... My... heart?", Sol muttered in a look of surprise and horror at the gaping hole in his chest.

"That is for Elaine you fucking bastard...", the Fox's Sin of Greed said with the crushing of the Earth Mage's heart in his armored gauntlet as the man died in grueling pain and agony of the most vital organ from his body stolen from him.

Briefly glancing at Sol's corpse displaying a face of pain and suffering as that man deserved it for hurting his Elaine, Ban dryly commented. "Now you're one with the Earthhh, bastard..."

"You.. you killed him...", Erza said with a look of horror after cutting down several Mages of Phantom Lord bloodied but unconscious and still alive when she moved around to deal with them more and witnessed the one-sided overkill of the Element 4 member.

"Yeah so what? That scumbaaag deserved it after aaall...", the red armored knight casually shrugged it off like he had no care for the world.

Erza blinked in fury at the immortal's indifference towards his actions. "'So what?' You took a human life Ban! You didn't have to kill him even if he's a scum he was! You are a knight! Knights aren't supposed to do that in such a dishonorable manner!"

"Like I care redheaaad. Do you know about what are knights for, girl? They are meant for killinggg...", Ban stated only to met with a hard punch in the face by Erza but it only served to dent his helm a little and a blood trickled down from it but his immortality healed it shortly.

"Then you are nothing more than a despicable criminal than a knight! You disgust me Ban...", Erza fiercely retorted which Ban had simply devilishly grinned underneath his helm.

"Of course we are criminals after alll.. Not your typical knights in shining armor and full of chivalry and shiiit from your fairy tails, whoops I mean tales. I don't give a fuck from you or anyone else telling me what to do at all in this world.", the immortal man said at her face before walking away to join his captain.

"I can tell that you killed people too a long time ago girl if you are so much against it. Calling out someone like me for killing that scumbag, you're a hypocriteee.", he added that froze her in spot that she finds it infuriating for someone like him dare say that to her face and walked away from it.

"How sad! Monsieur Sol's quick and painful death at the hands of the bloodthirsty criminal in knight's armor! How truly sad to lose a comrade like him! For the Queen of the Fairies to have been lectured in the face! How sad! I am Aria of the Heavens from the Element 4 and I will be your executioner!", a large man with a blindfolds in his eyes appeared before Erza with winds manifesting all around him.

Shaking the frozen and stunned face off for now and decided to deal with the insolent Ban later, Titania Requipped her weapons and a Heaven's Wheel Armor to engage the S-Class Mage of Phantom Lord responsible for draining Makarov of his immense Magical power to the brink of death...

* * *

_In the holding cell where Lucy and Elizabeth were held_

"Man, this sucks Sue. Gajeel and the others are probably mopping the floor with those Fairy Tail flies and those weakling knights but we're stuck on guard duty watching over the rich brat from her family who hired us and a princess of a foreign country requested by an unknown client that even Master didn't tell us who.", the tanned man with a thug appearance commented.

"Relax Joe. We might get into the piece of the action soon enough. If one of them tried to rescue those girls we've guards, they won't get past us!", Sue reassured.

But suddenly, they heard metal clinking sounds and readied themselves against the knights who apparently allied themselves with Fairy Tail to get their princess back. But it was revealed to be Hawk sniffing out the prisoners with his nose.

"A... pig?...", the two Mages were surprised of the assailant revealed to be a pig in armor.

"Super Pork Loin Illusion!", Hawk quickly dashed towards the surprised Phantom Mages in a series of illusions from speed that they couldn't catch up and knocked down out with ease while at the same time broke the cell door down where Lucy and Elizabeth were held.

"Hawk!", Elizabeth recognized with a gasp of concern.

"Wow... I did not see that coming!", Lucy commented with a deadpanned look.

"Do not worry my ladies! Because it is I, Lord Hawk, has come to rescue you! _Pugo! Pugo!_", the talking pig declared with full confidence of his abilities.

This relieves Elizabeth and shocks Lucy because they were rescued by a talking pig in armor full of hot air and big bravado all by himself.

Then Happy came in after following Hawk behind.

"Whoa! You took down the guards and busted out Lucy and the princess at the same time!", the flying cat commented which further inflated the armored pig's ego of himself.

"Hey Merlin! Happy and I have rescued the girls! They're safe and sound! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk informed the Boar's Sin of Gluttony through Balor's Magical Eye that not only it serves as a power level reader but also a communicator.

Merlin responded with Telepathy heard by the girls and Happy. "Well done, Hawk. I'll teleport you out of there with our rescued princess and the Fairy Tail wizard too. Then I will pull out Captain and the rest."

"Wait, what?!", Lucy panicked before she and the rest were teleported away in a blink of an eye by Merlin far away from the Phantom Lord Headquarters.

Mission has been accomplished and it's time to withdraw.

* * *

_Meanwhile back in the skirmish_

Back to the fights, Team Natsu and the Boar Hat crew continued to hold on their own in battle with ease albeit with some difficulty from the other members of Element 4 and the Phantom Lord's members have no other means of trying to beat them with superior numbers of the guild no matter what they do.

Even with the loss of Sol at Ban's bloody hand and Aria bloodlessly incapacitated by Erza in revenge for their respective people who was hurt by them seemed to have lowered the morale that they, the Mages, were beaten by the likes of knights and it infuriates them more than with Fairy Tail kicking their asses combined.

"Captain. Princess Elizabeth and the Celestial wizard Lucy has been successfully rescued and are in Magnolia with Fairy Tail. Time to pull out now.", Merlin telepathically informed her captain who simply overpowered any swordsmages trying to cut and slash him.

"Thank you Merlin. Teleport everyone out of here as well. There's no need to stay here any longer and prolong any unnecessary fights.", Meliodas nodded in approval. "Everyone Elizabeth and your friend Lucy are safe and back in our hands now! We are withdrawing!"

"Say what?! We're pulling back?", Gray raised an eyebrow while freezing an unfortunate Phantom Mage with his free hand.

"Our friends have been rescued. Alright then, Natsu and Gray! We're pulling out now!", Erza understood while intending to have a serious talk with Meliodas about his subordinate's behavior.

"What?! We're leaving! No way! We're not retreating again! Not after I kick this guy's butt for playing with my flames!", Natsu argued after having a hard difficulty with Totamaru who used Pyrokinesis to control his flames every time he tried to attack but was dragged away by the Armored Mage ready to be teleported by Merlin with Gray coming along as well who noticed Juvia from a glance.

"It's called a strategic withdrawal young man! Our friends have been rescued and we've overstayed our welcome here!", Helbram yelled just when they left already while slashing at Gajeel who blocked them with his club and chainsaw sword from his both arms.

"Awww... leaving so soon gramps?", the Iron Dragon Slayer mocked although he couldn't lay a mark on him at all just like the first time they first fought each other and that angers him.

"Captain's orders boy. I cannot disobey him even if I wanted to. So we'll hold off our fight for now. Bye-bye!", the fairy disguised as an old knight said his goodbyes once he was teleported away too.

"Dammit! I'm still gonna kick your ass old man! Just you wait!", Gajeel yelled that his opponent left with their score still unsettled.

"Okaay then Capnnn!", Ban simply shrugged as he was teleported away too as well.

"Diane, let's go. We're done for the day.", King said after recalling back Chastiefol.

"Hai. King. We've already kicked their asses enough anyway.", Diane nodded in agreement after taking away her Gideon.

Then the fairy and giant couple were teleported away, leaving only Meliodas and the remaining members of Phantom Lord who are still standing and scared that they couldn't even dare try to attack him even when he's alone now.

Suddenly, a cold and sickening dark aura filled the hall that left most of the men nauseous revealing to be Jose Porla himself and he was clearly angry but spoke coolly, "Leaving already? I'm disappointed. You attacked my guild and defeated some of my best wizards. Now you're leaving? A shame Sol died though... Just who do you think you are, boy?"

"Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas. You attacked one of my comrades without provocation and kidnapped a princess from a foreign country where we hailed from, Jose. I believe you have set off an international incident but I wouldn't care nonetheless. The Seven Deadly Sins will annihilate you all with our full strength. We've got what we came for. You've just sealed your own fate...", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath stated with a fierce emerald eye glaring at them through his demonic helm.

"Hah! You would dare threaten the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore boy? Clearly you must be out of your mind that you can take us on even with your comrades once I show you the true might of Phantom Lord!", Jose took that as a threat coming from the likes of Meliodas and sneered at him.

Other members still standing with malicious smirks and sneers were confident enough that their master will destroy the boy in armor for openly challenging them like that as he is one of the Ten Wizard Saints of Ishgar and the powerful man in Phantom Lord.

"No. This isn't a threat. It's a warning. What we've done here was just a greeting. Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas simply said casually just when Totamaru and Gajeel were about to slash at him with their respective attacks from both sides which was missed when the blond boy was teleported out by Merlin.

Angered beyond belief that the captives were rescued from right beneath their noses and these imbecile knights have humiliated him and his guild even more than his hatred arch-rival Fairy Tail, Jose furiously flared out his immensely dark Magical aura representing his Magic and screamed so loudly as much as his lungs had allowed him to do so.

"GRAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

**Author's Note: The sixth chapter of "Fairies and Sins" is finished and the next one will be updated soon enough. It looks like the Boar Hat crew managed to get Elizabeth out of Phantom Lord along with Team Natsu rescuing Lucy, and now Jose will be retaliating with the full might of his power and his guild in force... but the Sins have a dangerous ace in the hole/wildcard of their own from the last Sin himself...**

**Well, there's no need to have Erza and Aria battle because she's Erza after all. It's a curbstomp in a sort of way as I say. Natsu and Gray's fights with Totomaru and Juvia will come soon enough. Sol's death was a bit anti-climatic with Elaine avenged and Ban doesn't give a shit on Fairy Tail's Thou Shall Not Kill ideology.**

**Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review.**


End file.
